I'm gonna miss you
by paradisesubtext
Summary: Las Bellas están preparadas para una nueva competición, pero esta vez Aubrey no estará con ellas ¿Qué hay detrás de su decisión? Stacie comienza a afrontar sus sentimientos con ayuda de Beca, quién a su vez tiene que afrontar sus sentimientos por Chloe. ¿Serán correspondidas? (Bechloe y Staubrey)
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic Staubrey y Bechloe. Después de ver el trailer de Pitch Perfect 2, me decidí a escribir este fanfic. Creo que tendrá un poco de todo, drama, romanticismo, diversión y por ahora, aunque tengo la idea en mente, no sé exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá.**

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando las chicas se fueron a dormir. Era la noche de su último día de entrenamiento y habían estado bebiendo, cantando y celebrando. Pero seguían habiendo dos Bellas sentadas fuera de la casa, muy cerca de la hoguera.

\- Así que, es de esta manera como termina todo ... ¿no es así? - Stacie susurró mientras ella miraba la hoguera enfrente de ella.

\- Aca-Scuse? - Aubrey preguntó dulce.

Apenas se dieron cuenta antes, pero estaban solas delante de la hoguera.

\- Supongo que no soy la mejor para los finales felices – comentó Stacie.

\- Lo siento chica loca, pero no entiendo de lo que estás hablando ... - la rubia la miraba de una manera extraña.

Esa conversación había sido planeada y practicada muchas veces antes. Beca le había estado ayudando, pero en aquel momento, Stacie no era lo suficientemente valiente para hablar directamente con ella. Ella era la "cazadora", pero Aubrey siempre la había intimidado y sólo había hablado con Beca de sus sentimientos. Ella nunca quiso seguir a su corazón, porque ella era Stacie, ella era la "cazadora", no era una chica de una relación seria o sentimientos profundos. Pero estaba allí, delante de Aubrey, su antigua capitana, y no sabía si la iba a ver de nuevo en su vida. La rubia había ayudado al resto de Bellas a estar listas para la competición, pero esta vez todo iba a ser diferente.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando con esa cara tan seria, cazadora? - preguntó Aubrey. se había acostumbrado a llamar a su amiga de ese modo.

\- Quedate, por favor ... quedate con nosotras. Yo te ... te necesitamos - Stacie dijo tragando saliva - Realmente te necesitamos.

\- No me necesitáis más - Aubrey le sonrió - Beca es vuestra aca-capitana.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? - Stacie preguntó decepcionado - Eres una Bella y yo soy un Bella porque tú eres una Bella ... - dijo completamente sincera.

\- No, eres una Bella porque eres aca-impresionante, y te lo mereces.

\- Tú no me entiendes ... - ese hecho era lógico porque ella no se entendía a sí misma - Me decidí a entrar en las Bellas, porque me pediste que estuviese allí. ¿Te acuerdas? - esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó - Fue en el día de actividades, me dijiste que lucía exactamente como una Bella debe lucir.

\- Obviamente que me acuerdo de eso, me impresionaste – confesó – Y después en la prueba me di cuenta de que no me había equivocado. Me hiciste sentir muy orgullosa – admitió.

\- Y tú me impresionaste mucho a mí... - sonrió – Esa fue mi razón para hacer las pruebas para entrar en las Bellas. Antes de conocerte, yo nunca había cantado delante de un público.

\- Así que te impresioné... ¿Incluso si mis codos parecen raros? - preguntó sonriendo - Porque yo recuerdo eso también.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? - Ella se sorprendió de que Aubrey tuviera dicha información.

\- Fat Amy - confesó.

\- Sí, claro, ¿quién iba a ser si no? - Stacie miró al suelo avergonzada, ella y su bocaza la habían vuelto a liar, y eso sin pretenderlo. Porque lo cierto es que nunca había pensado que Aubrey pareciese rara, en absoluto. Pero ella se emborrachó en la primera fiesta de las Bellas y antes de decir algo sobre lo que parecía que estaba comenzando a sentir. Acerca de como se sentía aquella noche, mientras miraba a su capitana, ella prefirió mentir, y decirle al resto del grupo que, en su opinión, Aubrey era extraña, incluso sus codos eran raros.

Se volvió a hacer el silencio y así se quedaron así durante unos minutos.

\- Tú eres buena Stacie, en este momento, todas las componentes de las Bellas ... todo el equipo es talento puro. Las Bellas vamos a ganar esta competición y lo vais a hacer sin mí - respiró profundamente - Tengo que trabajar, no puedo estar en esa competición ...

\- Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo sin ti ... Tú eres fuego en el escenario ...

\- ¿En serio? ¿También lo era cuando vomité todo en aquella competición …? - le cuestionó seria - Yo estaba aterrorizada y las nuevas Bellas me ayudaron a entender que puedo ser yo misma ... Pero en este momento, estoy fuera de las Bellas. No me puedes convencer ...

\- Sinceramente, me gustaría que pudiese hacerte cambiar de opinión - dijo desesperanzada y triste - Te echaré mucho de menos.

\- Cuando consigáis el trofeo, lo vamos a celebrar juntas, ¿no es así? - le preguntó tratando de alegrar a su amiga.

\- Supongo …

De nuevo el silencio y la falta de coraje por parte de Stacie.

x-x-x-x

Lo que ellas no sabían es que estaban siendo espiadas por dos de sus amigas, quienes miraban a través de la ventana de la casa, en completo silencio.

\- ¿Estás segura de que le has dicho a Stacie que tiene que confesarle sus sentimientos a Aubrey? - preguntó la chica pelirroja, mientras miraban por la ventana de una habitación en el segundo piso.

\- Obviamente, pero ella tiene miedo ... Es lógico tenerlo. Quiero decir, es Posen al fin y al cabo ... - respiró profundamente.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Becs! - Exclamó - Ella no es una aca-ogro ... ella se siente sola porque no puede estar con nosotras en la competición ...

\- Aubrey me dijo que si no ganamos el concurso vomitará sobre mí ... no puedo creer que Stacie sienta algo por ella ... - estaba preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga.

\- Se ven tan genial juntas, ¿verdad? Mira ... - Parecía como una niña el día de Navidad cuando ella pegó su rostro contra la ventana

\- ¡Dios mio! - exclamó- ¿Qué está haciendo Conrad? - Beca preguntó visiblemente sorprendida.

\- Ella va a cantarle a Aubrey – la pelirroja saltaba arriba y abajo con alegría, provocando la sonrisa en Beca - Aca-increíble, eso es tan romántico ...

\- Sí, sí, es romántico ... y una aca-locura, en mi opinión... - le corrigió.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad crees que si amas a alguien es extraño cantarle? - Preguntó confundida y casi triste.

Beca miró a Chloe y su apariencia compungida en esos momentos, "Las serenatas son románticas, tomo nota" - pensó. Estaba enamorada de Chloe, pero ella no había hecho nada al respecto. De hecho, estaba estudiando la mejor manera de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero Chloe era su mejor amiga y ella no quería dañar esa amistad.

\- No, no lo creo .. pero ella es Aubrey, ¡por el amor de Dios!

\- ¡Oh! Ya no me engañas, señorita – dijo señalándola con un dedo - Ninguna de las dos os odiáis ya ... - ella le guiñó un ojo – Así que... ¡Cállate y déjame escucharlas!

X-x-x-x-x

Aubrey fue la primera en hablar.

\- Mira las estrellas, desde aquí se ven aca-increíbles - dijo mirando a Stacie de reojo - A veces, cuando estoy triste miro las estrellas y parece como si todos mis problemas desapareciesen – confesó uno de sus mayores secretos.

\- Tu lado romántico ... - Stacie sonrió - ¿Estás triste ahora? Ya sabes ... dejando a las Bellas – preguntó interesada y amistosamente.

\- No puedo mentirte en eso, por supuesto que lo estoy...

Aubrey vio cómo Stacie sostenía su guitarra de nuevo y la observó a través de las llamas del fuego, aún agachada mientras alzaba el instrumento.

\- ¿Podríamos cantar esta última canción por los viejos tiempos? - Ella sonrió con tristeza.

\- Los viejos tiempos cuando me pedías ayuda en tus entrenamientos, incluso si eras la mejor en los ensayos? - le preguntó al recordar los primeros tiempos de Stacie como una Bella de Barden.

\- Fue la mejor manera de ganar méritos y convertirme en la favorita de mi capitana - le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

\- En realidad, siempre has sido ... una de mis favoritos - confesó.

Ambas sonrieron felices después de esa confesión.

\- Entonces, vamos... - Stacie fue la primera en cantar mientras tocaba su guitarra.

**Te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

Incluso si Aubrey se sorprendió de la elección, ella comenzó a cantar.

**¿Recuerdas los buenos tiempos que tuvimos?**

**Los dejo deslizarse lejos de nosotros cuando las cosas van mal**

Stacie cantó después:

**Como te vi la primera vez, claramente sonriendo en el sol**

**Quiero sentir tu calor sobre mí, quiero ser la única**

Y después cantaron juntas:

**Te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

Se miraron la una a la otra mientras seguían cantando, Stacie volvió a cantar.

**Estoy muy cansada pero no puedo dormir**

**Parada en el borde de algo muy profundo**

**Es curioso cómo nos sentimos mucho pero no podemos decir ni una palabra**

**Nos estamos gritando dentro, pero no podemos ser oídas**

Ambas:

**Pero te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

Stacie miró a Aubrey y cantó mirando directamente a los ojos de la rubia, que estaban llenos de emoción.

**Tengo mucho miedo de amarte, pero más miedo a perderte**

**Aferrada a un pasado que no me deja elegir**

**Había una vez una oscuridad, profunda e interminable noche**

**Me diste todo lo que tenías, ¡me diste luz!**

Terminaron de cantar la canción juntas.

**Y te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

**Y te recordaré**

**¿Me recordarás?**

**No dejes pasar de largo tu vida**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

**No llores por los recuerdos**

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa esa canción? - Preguntó Aubrey. Stacie la había dejado sin aliento con aquella interpretación. Siempre era la aca-sexy soprano, pero en aquella canción no había sido nada sexy, su voz había sonado intima, había conseguido tocar su fibra sensible.

\- Si te digo la verdad ... ¿vas a cambiar de opinión? - Stacie preguntó esperanzada, observándola sin apartar su mirada de ella.

\- No te puedo explicar lo que está pasando ... Lo siento - dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la casa.

Stacie permaneció allí en silencio y mirando hacia el horizonte. Sintió por primera vez en su vida que su corazón estaba roto. Hubiera jurado que sintió su corazón desquebrajarse poco a poco y profundamente.

x-x-x-x

\- Lo sabía, sabía que le iba a romper el corazón - Beca dijo enojado - Ella no ha cambiado.

\- No es su culpa - Chloe defendió a su mejor amiga - Nada de esto es culpa de Aubrey.

\- Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó confundida.

\- Quiero decir que ella realmente necesita tiempo. Su padre le ha obligado a trabajar en su bufete de abogados y ahora no puede estar con nosotras, eso no quiere decir que ella nos haya olvidado o que no sienta nada por Stacie ... Es tan complicado - dijo triste - ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? - Chloe abrazó Beca casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes – la DJ trató de animar a la pelirroja, pero se dio cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo que ni Aubrey, ni la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, le estaban contando. Y ella estaba muy dispuesta a averiguar que era.

* * *

_**Canción: I will remember you – Sarah McLachlan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando entraron a la casa, todas estaban tumbadas dentro de su saco de dormir, unas durmiendo casi en los hombros de las otras, en el suelo. Como si fueran aún unas niñas en una acampada. Stacie se tumbó justo al lado de Flo, la chica nueva. Al otro lado, un hueco y la pared, o eso creía ella, ya que Aubrey tardó poco en tumbarse a su lado.

No sabía que decirle, se puso nerviosa al verla tumbarse tan cerca de ella. Estaba convencida de que eso que le estaba ocurriendo, era sentirse enamorada, pero lo cierto es que nunca lo había sentido por nadie. Todo en su vida eran relaciones esporádicas, había convencido a todas de que le encantaba el sexo, pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento, con Aubrey mirándola a los ojos en silencio, tumbada a su lado, estaba sintiendo mucho más que después de cualquier sesión de sexo desenfrenado.

\- Siento haberme ido así antes – le susurró la ex capitana – Es sólo, que de verdad tengo que irme.

\- Lo sé, estoy convencida de que tu padre te está obligando a hacer esto... - le dijo con valentía mirándola a los ojos.

\- Me conoces demasiado bien – le sonrió - ¿Cuándo ha pasado?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Qué me conocieras de este modo...

\- Me gusta conocer a las personas a las que tengo cariño... y a ti te tengo mucho cariño.

\- Es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada – afirmó, con una lágrima a punto de traicionarle – Ya sabes... sólo Chloe ha estado ahí...

\- Ahora estoy yo... descansa ¿vale? - le ofreció – Mañana podemos hablar de todo esto y buscar una solución – dijo acariciándole la mejilla y sorprendiéndose al ver como Aubrey recibía con agrado esa caricia – Estoy aca-muerta con los ejercicios que nos hiciste hacer hoy.

\- Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvierais preparadas para la competición.

\- Lo estamos.

\- Lo sé... Buenas noches Stacie.

\- Buenas noches aca-capitana.

Stacie se quedó mirando a Aubrey, en cuanto esta cerró los ojos, no podía dormir, tan sólo observaba a la rubia dormir plácidamente. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel punto? No tenía ni idea. Pero sí que sabía que lo que sentía no era un capricho, duraba ya demasiado tiempo y cada vez se acentuaba más. Durante el último año se habían hecho amigas, pero no sentía sólo amistad por aquella chica rubia que tenía a su lado. Convencida de que su ex capitana dormía placida y profundamente, se armó de valentía y le susurró.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer si me estoy enamorando de ti?

Finalmente, el sueño le venció a ella también, y se quedo dormida sintiendo el cálido aliento de Aubrey.

X-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente la ex capitana fue la primera en levantarse, lo hizo con sumo cuidado para no despertar al resto de Bellas. Se sentía como un animal indefenso, de camino al matadero. Sentenciada de por vida a algo que no deseaba, ansiando algo que nunca podría tener. Había escuchado la declaración de Stacie, pero simplemente, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Decidió arreglarse, y preparar unas cosas antes de irse, rezando porque ninguna de ellas se despertase.

X-x-x-x-x

Beca se despertó aquella mañana con el rostro pegado al de Chloe, no es que hubiera milímetros de separación, es que simplemente no sabía como no se había dado cuenta antes de que no había ningún espacio entre ellas.

\- Buenos días dormilona – dijo al notar que Chloe se desperezaba un poco y le sonreía. ¡Ojala pudiera despertarme así todos los días! - pensó Beca – Aún es muy pronto, puedes dormir un rato más, iré al pueblo a comprar el desayuno.

\- ¿De verdad? - la sonrisa cada vez se hacía más grande – Si quieres puedo ir contigo – se ofreció voluntaria, pero un bostezo la superó.

\- No te preocupes, iré yo y vuelvo antes de que hayas vuelto a abrir los ojos – le aseguró con ternura.

\- Eso espero, me encanta que lo primero que vea al despertar sea tu rostro – le confesó – Podría acostumbrarme a esto ¿sabes? - dijo besando su frente.

\- Lo que digas, Beale – sonrió y se levantó, era demasiado pronto aquel día, para una confesión como la que le había hecho su pelirroja favorita.

Tenía mucho sueño pero se vistió lo mejor que pudo, cogió el dinero que creía necesitar, las llaves de su coche y salió de la casa. Lo primero que vio, la sorprendió profundamente.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto? - preguntó a la rubia que estaba sentada en el porche, con sus maletas preparadas - ¡Espera! ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?

\- Beca... no me gustan las despedidas.

\- Pero somos tus amigas... - dijo sorprendida – Ni siquiera ibas a decirle nada a Chloe...

\- No pienso hacerlo enana. Es más, iba a llamar a un taxi ahora mismo – le aseguró sacando su móvil de su bolso.

\- Iba al pueblo, a compraros el desayuno... ¿quieres que te deje en algún sitio? - le ofreció mostrándole las llaves de su coche.

\- No hace falta, no quiero ser un estorbo...

\- ¿Desde cuándo Aubrey Posen es un estorbo? - preguntó con ironía en su rostro, pero extrañada, la rubia nunca se consideraría de ese modo, ni se iría sin despedirse, si no estuviera ocurriendo algo. Lo qué hacia que se confirmarán todas sus sospechas.

Beca ayudó a Aubrey a subir las tres maletas que llevaba y comenzaron su trayecto a la estación de autobuses. El silencio era tenso y la DJ se había acostumbrado a la falta de silencios por culpa del resto de Bellas, así que decidió ser la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Por qué le haces caso a tu padre?

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- Chloe me dijo ayer que tu padre te había forzado a trabajar y por eso no venías con nosotras – le explicó – Por lo tanto, no sé porque le haces caso a tu padre.

\- Beca, no sé si te habías dado cuenta pero ya no voy a la Universidad, la época de las Bellas ha terminado para mí.

\- No me mientas Posen, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que no harías eso... Además, en esta competición internacional había un hueco en el grupo para las antiguas capitanas.

Aubrey no contestó y llegaron a la estación de autobuses, la rubia se giró y le dio un sobre a Beca.

\- ¿Podrías darle esto a Conrad? - le preguntó seria.

\- ¿Te estás enamorado de ella y sales corriendo? - preguntó molesta - ¡No pensaba que fueras una aca-gallina! - exclamó irónica.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Beca! - exclamó enfadada – Además, que yo sepa tampoco has hecho nada en todo este tiempo con tu aca-flechazo con Chloe.

\- Al menos no salgo corriendo – afirmó – Sé que eres mandona, histérica y obsesiva... ¿pero una cobarde? ¡Wow! Me sorprendes...

Aubrey se quedó tensa y en completo silencio, tratando de calmarse.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Como vomites en el coche vas a tener que comprarme la tapicería nueva! – le señaló con el dedo – Así que calma tus nervios.

La rubia se sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo estampó en el pecho a Beca, quien tardó un instante en darse cuenta de lo que era.

\- ¿Un anillo? - preguntó confusa - ¿Qué significa ese anillo? - volvió a cuestionarle.

No hubo respuesta, Aubrey se echó a llorar como nunca antes la DJ la había visto llorar, principalmente porque según Chloe, Aubrey no lloraba en público... se cabreaba, insultaba e incluso vomitaba, pero nunca y bajo ningún concepto, lloraba.

\- Aubrey tranquilizate – trató de calmarla, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- No te preocupes, no voy a vomitar en el coche – dijo herida, tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Que le den al coche! - exclamó, lo más seguro es que su padre pagase cualquier desperfecto – Esto que voy a decir me cuesta decirlo, pero Aubrey eres mi amiga, estoy preocupada por lo que esta pasando. Lo único que sé es que Chloe se echó a llorar ayer en mis brazos y ahora te veo llorar a ti.

\- ¿Chloe lloró? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Sí lo hizo... decía que tu padre te obliga a trabajar con él, pero no me dijo nada de ningún anillo...

\- Ella no sabe lo del anillo – trató de calmarse.

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? - preguntó Beca consternada, mirando el anillo que sostenía entre sus manos Aubrey.

Mi padre quiere que trabaje en su bufete y además ha concertado una boda con su hombre más apreciado – dijo tratando de respirar con calma.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Joder! ¿Me estás hablando en serio? - preguntó aturdida.

\- ¿Crees que te estoy bromeando? - preguntó señalando sus lágrimas.

\- No, pero no vas a hacerlo... no vas a casarte con ese tío...

\- No me queda otra... no sabes como es mi padre – suspiró.

\- No lo sé, pero tú eres mucho mejor que eso ¡no me creo que este diciendo esto! - exclamó, casi más para si misma.

\- ¿Sabes lo peor? - preguntó mirando el anillo – Hasta ayer, no lo veía tan horrible... Ahora es un desastre...

\- ¿Cómo no vas a ver horrible que te obliguen a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres? - preguntó estupefacta.

\- Beca, soy yo, soy Aubrey "la aca-vomitadora sargento" Posen... ¿quién iba a quererme? - preguntó suspirando.

\- Bueno, eres un poco desesperante, de hecho... muy desesperante... pero no creo que tuvieras problemas... - afirmó – Eres inteligente y físicamente no estás mal... seguro que si me das tiempo podría darte una lista de cosas buenas sobre Aubrey Posen.

\- Gracias pero no, te agradezco el esfuerzo – le sonrió triste – Ayer por la noche, Stacie pensó que dormía, y me dijo que se estaba enamorando de mí – le confesó suspirando

\- ¡Pero eso es genial! Bueno... al menos que no sientas lo mismo...

\- Eso es lo me hace salir corriendo.

\- ¿Tú sientes lo mismo por ella o no? - preguntó sin comprender la respuesta de su amiga.

\- ¿No te das cuenta? Da igual lo que yo sienta, si no hago caso a mi padre... si me quedo en las Bellas y estoy con Stacie, él buscará la mejor manera de arruinarle la vida – afirmó enrabiada - No lo conoces Mitchell, la destrozaría simplemente por el hecho de que sea una chica y yo esté enamorada de ella. Y además es el mejor abogado que se pueda encontrar, con el mejor bufete... tiene las espaldas cubiertas.

\- ¿Estás haciendo esto por proteger a Conrad? - preguntó en shock - Vas a arruinar tu vida y lo qué podrías tener con ella... ¿Todo por protegerla...?

\- Sí... supongo que sí – sus palabras estaban llenas de seguridad, a pesar de su gesto de derrota.

\- Le vas a romper el corazón... - afirmó – Eres consciente de eso ¿no? Stacie no es la chica que aparenta ser...

\- Lo sé, por eso estoy enamorada de ella – confesó - No le digas nada de esto, por favor... lo qué quiero decirle ya está en ese sobre. Ahora debería irme... mi autobús está a punto de salir.

\- ¿Podría hacerte cambiar de opinión si encuentro una solución? - preguntó pensativa, de hecho no tenía ninguna solución, pero no iba a permitir que Aubrey tuviera que pasar por aquello sola. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de todas sus peleas, la rubia era una Bella, y las Bellas eran su familia.

\- No creo que la encuentres, pero podría pensarlo – dijo saliendo del coche.

Beca le ayudó a bajar las maletas y dejarlas en el maletero del autobús, y cuando estaban en la puerta de entrada, hizo algo que jamás hubiera hecho la antigua Beca. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo también a la rubia, quién finalmente aceptó el abrazo de buen agrado.

\- Cuida de Chloe y de Stacie... y de todas las demás... diles que las quiero, supongo que no te creeran, pero al menos ya estará dicho... -sonrió.

\- No estás sola Aubrey – necesitaba que creyera en sus palabras - Te mantendré informada de todo.

\- Más te vale que ganéis esa competición... confío en ti – le aseguró.

\- Nunca podré hacer tu trabajo mejor que tú, pero vamos a llevarte el trofeo – afirmó.

\- Lo sé.

\- Señorita debería subir al autobús, estamos a punto de irnos – dijo el conductor.

\- Enseguida – dijo Beca al ver que el estado anímico de Aubrey no era el mejor.

Aubrey...

\- Estaré bien, odio las despedidas ya te lo dije – afirmó – Por favor, tú dale el sobre a Stacie.

\- Se lo daré no te preocupes... Prometeme que vas a cuidate.

\- Lo haré... nos vemos – dijo finalmente entrando en el bus.

Beca se quedó allí parada, con un calor en las mejillas que tardó unos segundos en descubrir, eran debido a sus lágrimas. ¿Estaba llorando por Posen? Jamás nadie le hubiera convencido de que eso ocurriría. La rubia ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo, ya estaba todo dicho. Pero había algo en lo que Beca no había cambiado, seguía siendo la persona más testaruda que nadie hubiera conocido. Y si alguien tocaba a su familia, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerla. Sabía que en aquellos momentos sólo podía concentrarse en ganar la competición, pero Aubrey iba a salir de aquella pesadilla, primero por la propia Aubrey y segundo y tercero a la par, por Chloe y Stacie, ambas querían a su manera a aquella chica, y Beca las quería a ambas, nadie le iba a convencer de que no podía a hacer nada en contra del señor Posen. Nadie podía con una Mitchell.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando entró en la casa aquella mañana, las chicas ya se habían levantado y todas jugaban como crías por todo el salón, mientras recogían los sacos de dormir y se golpeaban entre risas con las almohadas. Sus ojos se posaron en Chloe, quien reía a mandíbula batiente porque Jessica y Stacie la tenían rodeada. Se lo estaban pasando tan bien que no quería, por nada del mundo, romper aquel momento mágico. Disfrutó de la vista, dándose cuenta de lo verdaderamente importante que se habían convertido aquellas chicas para ella, en aquellos dos años. Finalmente fue Fat Amy quién se dio cuenta de su presencia.

\- ¿Nos traes el aca-desayuno capitana? - dijo parada frente a ella mirando las bolsas de papel en los que traía pastas de todo tipo – Podría comerme un cocodrilo... aunque bueno, eso es algo que ya hice en Tazmania. Es muy nutritivo.  
\- Claro, no voy a dejaros sin comer... visto la disposición que teníais todas esta mañana... - se burló.  
\- ¿Dónde está Aubrey? - preguntaron Stacie y Chloe acercándose a Beca.  
\- ¡No me dirás que se ha mareado en el coche! - exclamó Chloe, tratando de mirar por la ventana que daba al jardín – Es como una niña pequeña. Se marea con cualquier cosa.

A Beca se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, ¿cómo iba a decirles la noticia a sus amigas? Tenía que decirles algo convincente y tratar de que no hicieran más preguntas de las necesarias. Y tampoco podía olvidar que Posen le había dado aquel sobre.

\- Chicas, reunión urgente de las Bellas – dijo mirándolas a todas.  
\- Voy a avisar a Aubrey – dijo Jessica queriendo salir del salón.  
\- No, no hace falta... De eso mismo quiero hablaros – dijo Beca, mirando a sus amigas. ¿Cómo era posible que con su carácter, la ex capitana las hubiera conquistado a todas?  
\- Espera Beca, ¿de qué estás hablando? - preguntó Stacie con el semblante serio y preocupado.

No había manera posible de decir aquello con cierto tacto, o al menos no encontraba forma alguna, sintiendo la mirada de todas sus compañeras clavadas en ella.

\- Aubrey se ha ido – afirmó.  
\- ¿Cómo qué se ha ido? - preguntó Fat Amy - ¡No pensaba que os llevarais tan mal como para atropellarla!  
\- ¿Necesitáis una autopsia? - preguntó Lily.

¿De qué tipo de personas estaba rodeada?, fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió a Beca y la segunda era porque Chloe y Stacie estaban tan calladas.

\- ¡Claro que no la he atropellado y por supuesto que no necesito una autopsia! - exclamó.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Chloe preocupada.  
\- Se tenía que ir, me he enterado esta mañana cuando salía a comprar el desayuno... - explicó – Estaba a punto de llamar a un taxi, pero al final fui yo quién la llevó a la estación de autobuses.  
\- ¿Por qué se ha ido sin despedirse? - preguntó Cynthia-Rose.  
\- CR, habrá tenido sus razones – dijo Stacie con la mirada baja.  
\- Me ha dicho que os quiere mucho y que espera que ganemos o nos va a patear el culo hasta enviarnos a la luna – no había dicho aquello, sólo la primer parte pero estaba claro que debían ganar aquella competición.  
\- No puedo creer que se haya ido sin despedirse de nosotras – dijo Chloe aturdida subiendo las escaleras de la casa.  
\- La pelirroja tiene razón – dijo Fat Amy – Podría habernos dicho algo.  
\- Es Aubrey... ya sabemos como es... - contestó Jessica.  
\- Es nuestra ex capitana y os puedo asegurar que tiene sus motivos – dijo Beca – Ahora nos toca a nosotras honrar todo lo que nos enseño – la defendió Beca – A pesar de todo, sin ella no hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí.  
\- Ey DJ – dijo Cynthia – Por extraño que me parezca verte defendiéndola, tienes que entender que estemos molestas... ella nos entrena y luego se va sin avisar... ¡No tiene ningún sentido! - suspiró.  
\- Lo entenderéis todo en su momento... – afirmó Beca, pero todas las Bellas siguieron recogiendo sus cosas y se dispersaron sin atender a lo que ella decía. La única que permaneció allí como una estatua fue Stacie, quien estaba con la mirada baja y derrotada.  
\- Todo es mi culpa – suspiró agobiada.  
\- No lo es – afirmó Beca poniendo una mano en su brazo – Créeme, no lo es.  
\- No sabes lo que pasó... - se tocó el pelo nerviosa.  
\- Sé exactamente lo que ocurrió, Aubrey me lo ha explicado y olvidate de que sea tu culpa – trató de animarla y sacó el sobre de su bolso – Posen me ha dado esto para ti antes de irse. Supongo que deberías verlo en privado.  
\- ¿Te dio esto para mí? - preguntó sorprendida mirando el sobre y sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.  
\- Sí, ahora debo ir a ver como está Chloe – le dijo y recibió una mirada de comprensión.  
\- Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, gracias por esto – dijo mostrándole el sobre, su mirada era sincera y Beca comprendió que su amiga había cambiado mucho durante aquel tiempo. Por fuera era una cosa muy distinta a la persona que escondía dentro y se sentía afortunada de que fuera una de las pocas personas en verlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Subió las escaleras en busca de Chloe y vio medio abierta la puerta de la habitación donde habían estado espiando la noche anterior. La vio sentada en la cama con la mirada en el suelo.

\- ¿Chloe? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó acercándose.  
\- No, claro que no estoy bien – la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Por qué se ha ido sin decirme nada? Se supone que soy su mejor amiga...  
\- Le estaba partiendo el alma tener que irse – afirmó sentándose en la cama – Pero comprendo que lo haya hecho, yo lo hubiera hecho también.  
\- Es bueno saberlo, por si desapareces y me abandonas... - dijo mirándola de reojo – Como todos...  
\- No voy a abandonarte – negó sosteniendo su mano – Me refiero, que si estuviera en su posición... quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
\- ¿Tú también nos dejarías sin decir nada? - con las mangas de su pijama, se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.  
\- No, yo también protegería a las personas que quiero aunque tuviera que quedar como la mala de la película...  
\- ¿Protegernos? - preguntó alzando la mirada - ¿De qué estás hablando?  
\- No puedo decírtelo, le prometí que no se lo diría a Stacie...  
\- No soy Stacie – afirmó Chloe - ¿Te hizo prometer que no me lo dirías a mí? - cuestionó.

Beca se quedó pensativa, a su amiga no le faltaba un ápice de razón. Aubrey no le había hecho prometerle que no se lo diría a Chloe, por lo cual tenía camino libre para hacerlo.

\- En realidad no...  
\- ¿Entonces?

Hubo un silencio atronador, mientras Beca pensaba cuál era la mejor manera de explicarle aquello a su amiga. No era nada sencillo y siempre hubiera deseado tener más tacto, pero no lo tenía.

\- Chloe... no sé como es el padre de Aubrey... pero todo tiene que ver con él – comenzó a explicarle.  
\- Es muy estricto, demasiado... y no quiere mucho a Aubrey, sólo le importa el dinero – comentó Chloe – No le importa la felicidad de su hija...  
\- Si eso parece... - afirmó Beca, desde luego Chloe lo conocía – La cosa es que... bueno, ¡uf! - suspiró llevándose su mano libre al rostro – Esto es complicado... - Chloe apretó más fuerte la mano que aún sostenía y su gesto se endureció – Aubrey se va a casar con la mano derecha de su padre.  
\- ¿Cómo? - los colores carmesí del rostro de Chloe desaparecieron al instante, su gesto se tornó aterrado y su boca se secó.  
\- Aubrey está enamorada de Stacie, pero su padre le obliga a casarse con ese tío... no sé ni como se llama.  
\- Por lo que me dices, debe ser Damian... tiene un par de años más que Aubrey... - contestó pensativa – Un estúpido, creído, y machista... igual que su padre...  
\- Aubrey me dijo que se ve obligada a casarse, porque si se quedase con nosotras y se quedase con Stacie...  
\- Stacie correría peligro – no dejó que acabara de hablar – Tiene razón.  
\- ¿Tan malo es el padre de Aubrey? - preguntó estupefacta.  
\- Peor... la madre de Aubrey consiguió huir cuando ella era pequeña, quería conseguir la custodia de su hija, pero su padre nunca se lo permitió... La arruinó en sus juicios y hasta hace poco ni siquiera se ha podido acercar a su hija – le explicó – Con Stacie no tendría piedad... - dijo abrazándose a Beca - Debemos ayudarla...  
\- Le prometí que le ayudaríamos, pero esto no puede salir de esta habitación... las chicas tienen que centrarse en la competición.  
\- Te cubro las espaldas – le sonrió agridulce separándose un poco de ella – Tenemos que encontrar a un abogado aún mejor que él. Pero tienes razón, las demás Bellas no deben sospechar nada de esto -Aubrey querría que ganásemos.  
\- Lo haremos por ella.  
\- Y aún hay quien me pregunta porque te quiero... - susurró Chloe más hacia ella misma, que hacia Beca.  
\- ¿Qué? -preguntó extrañada, sólo había escuchado parte de aquella frase.  
\- No... nada...

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras, Stacie estaba sola en la habitación contigua, sentada en el suelo, con el sobre entre sus manos temblorosas y con dudas de si ver lo que contenía en su interior o dejarlo allí.

Finalmente se decidió y encontró un cd, una carta y lo que más le dolió a simple vista, el pañuelo de Bella de Aubrey. Hizo de tripas corazón y comenzó a leer la carta, que tenía algunos tachones debido a las lágrimas de la rubia, lo que la entristeció aún más.

"Querida Stacie,  
Tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados ahora mismo, mientras te escribo esta carta, que apenas sé por dónde debería comenzar. Es como si estuviese firmando mi propia sentencia... Pero sé que debemos tomar caminos separados y si algún día nos volvemos a encontrar, aunque sea en la distancia, espero que nuestras miradas puedan volver a conectar con el afecto con el que nos mirábamos esta noche, hace apenas unas horas.  
No sé como puedo explicarte todo lo que me confunde en este momento, porque estoy aturdida. Lo mejor y más honrado que puedo hacer, es irme. Y me odio a mí misma por irme así, espero que no me detestes, nunca jamás he querido hacerte sufrir.  
A pesar de mi aspecto y mi carácter. A pesar de que fui una borde contigo, a pesar de que me exasperaba cuando no entendías el "a la de tres"... tenerte en mi vida durante estos dos años me ha cambiado, me ha transformado en una persona mejor. Cada una de tus sonrisas, le han dado calor a mi corazón... Y sí, sé que estoy sonando muy cursi, pero es que es tan injusto... He encontrado lo que he ansiado toda mi vida, en una persona que no puede ser para mí. No puedo estar a tu lado y es tan desesperante saber que me correspondes... pero estoy obligada a permanecer lejos de ti. Lo hago por tu bien, espero que me creas.  
Tú mereces a alguien mucho mejor que yo. No dejes que esto te hunda, seré feliz si tu eres feliz.  
Ojalá pudiera explicarte lo que esta ocurriendo, pero te conozco y sé que si te lo dijese harías cualquier cosa por evitarlo. Las cosas son como deben ser.  
Aún así pensé que sería más fácil decirte adiós, sé que si me espero a despedirme en persona, mi egoísmo me ganaría. Sé que me aferraría a ti y no podría hacer lo que es mejor para todos.  
Con cariño,  
Aubrey  
P.D: Te dejo mi pañuelo, ha visto y vivido muchas cosas. Ha sido testigo de mi tiempo en las Bellas, de lo bueno y de lo malo... y de lo mejor, que fue conocerte y entrenarte. No puedo estar en la competición, pero espero que de algún modo, este pañuelo te de suerte en la final.  
El CD es una canción, creo que me he liado con la carta, y bueno... siempre nos hemos expresado mejor con las canciones"

Stacie sostuvo el pañuelo entre sus manos y lo olió, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquella carta era confusa. ¿Aubrey le había expresado su amor? ¿Por qué debería de irse de aquella manera? ¿Por qué si la hubiera visto se hubiera aferrado a ella? Se había enamorado de su ex capitana, y no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Sacó su ordenador portátil de su mochila, agradeciendo que las Bellas hubieran dejado su equipaje en aquella habitación que ahora le servía de escondite, y una vez estuvo encendido el ordenador, introdujo el CD para reproducirlo. Se puso los cascos y comenzó a sonar la voz de Celine Dion.

**"I Love You, Goodbye"**

**Wish I could be the one**

**The one who could give you love**

**The kind of love you really need**

**Wish I could say to you**

**That I'll always stay with you**

**But baby that's not me**

**You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you**

**Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do**

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need**

**But that would be a lie**

**I know I'd only hurt you**

**I know I'd only make you cry**

**I'm not the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

**I hope someday you can **

**Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you**

**I don't really wanna go**

**But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do**

**You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be**

**Who'll give you something better**

**Than the love you'll find with me**

**Oh I could say that I'll be all you need**

**But that would be a crime**

**I know I'd only hurt you**

**I know I'd only make you cry**

**I'm not the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

**Leaving someone when you love someone**

**Is the hardest thing to do**

**When you love someone as much as I love you**

**Oh I don't wanna leave you**

**Baby it tears me up inside**

**But I'll never be the one you're needing**

**I love you, goodbye**

**Baby, its never ganna work out**

**I love you, goodbye**

x-x-x-x-x

Chloe y Beca aun estaban sentadas en la cama en aquella habitación, en silencio y recapacitando como poder ayudar a su amiga. Pero el silencio fue roto por un grito de desesperación, y el sonido de cosas cayéndose. No había duda... había sido Stacie.

Ambas se levantaron de golpe de la cama y corrieron hacía la habitación donde sabían que se encontraba su amiga. De hecho, todas las Bellas fueron hacia la habitación.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo capitana? - preguntó Flo a Beca.  
La DJ miró a Chloe en busca de ayuda, al fin y al cabo ella era una persona con tacto. La pelirroja se quedó pensativa y al final contestó.  
\- Stacie conoce a uno de los grupos con el que nos estamos midiendo – mintió Chloe, lo que era muy raro en ella – La capitana de ese equipo no para de enviarle mensajes y acosarla diciendo que somos unas perdedoras y que nunca les ganaremos y Stacie quiere ganar por Aubrey, ella fue la que confió en un principio para que fuese una Bella.  
\- ¡Les vamos a machacar! – dijo Fat Amy – Los aplastaremos.  
\- Exacto, tenemos que estar centradas en la competición y machacaremos a quien se ponga por delante – dijo Beca.  
\- Bien dicho capitana – afirmó Emily.  
\- Además ellos no conocen nuestras dos nuevas armas secretas – sonrió Cynthia-Rose señalando a las dos nuevas componentes – Pero ahora creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella como capitana, enana.  
\- Sí, eso creo...


	4. Chapter 4

Stacie se sentó en el suelo, todo a su alrededor había quedado hecho un desastre al igual que se sentía ella. Todo le daba vueltas y el mundo parecía que se le había vuelto del revés. Hasta ese momento no sabía que Aubrey le había calado tan profundamente.

Recordaba como tan solo dos semanas antes, había estado con ella en su apartamento y pensaba en que quizá nunca volvería a repetirse algo como aquello. Y lo peor es que en su momento tampoco le había dado tanta importancia, como si aquello pudiera repetirse en infinidad de ocasiones cuando en realidad no era así.

* * *

_2 Semanas antes_

Aubrey le había preguntado si quería ver una maratón de películas clásicas con ella, ya que a Chloe no le gustaban mucho los clásicos y además había quedado con Beca para ir a "no sabía exactamente donde", porque la DJ quería ver a un nuevo artista tocar el directo fuera de la ciudad.

Habían visto un par de películas en blanco y negro, de las que Stacie no sabía ni el nombre, pero estar en el sofá y ver el rostro de ilusión de Aubrey viéndolas valía la pena por completo. Ambas estaban en ropa cómoda y podría jurar que aquel aspecto relajado de Aubrey, era extraño incluso para la propia rubia. De todos modos, no podía apartar su mirada de su amiga.

\- ¿No estás prestando atención a la película? - preguntó curiosa, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

\- Claro que estoy prestando atención – volvió a mirar la televisión, como si fuera lo que había estado haciendo durante todo aquel rato. ¿Cuándo había llegado aquella película a los créditos? Debía admitir que no se había dado ni cuenta ¿tanto rato había estado observando a Aubrey?

\- No es cierto y tú lo sabes... ¿por qué me miras? - preguntó a la defensiva mirándola.

Estaba pensando que me gusta verte tan relajada – sonrió – Es como descubrir una nueva Aubrey.

\- Supongo que es una ventaja que tienes por ser la única persona que quiere ver estas películas conmigo – admitió desperezándose en el sofá - ¿Quieres palomitas antes de seguir la maratón? - preguntó levantándose y mirándola de reojo.

\- ¿Más películas? Y yo que pensaba que lo de las películas era una triste excusa para tenerme a solas en tu apartamento – dijo traviesa sosteniendo la mano de la ex capitana.

\- Stacie Conrad... no sé si eso te funciona con tus ligues, pero si has venido aquí buscando algo...

\- ¡Calma! ¡Calma! - exclamó riéndose – ¡Tenías que haberte visto la cara! Sólo bromeaba, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y descubrir cosas de ti – dijo señalando la televisión – Como tú película favorita.

\- En realidad ninguna de esas... me encantan, pero...

\- ¿Te da vergüenza decir cual es tu película favorita? - preguntó extrañada.

\- Bastante... - dijo desapareciendo camino a la cocina.

Stacie no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hacia la cocina también para buscar a su amiga.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó cuando la encontró sacando el paquete de palomitas y poniéndolo en el microondas.

\- ¡Oh no! - exclamó – No vas a conseguir que desvele mi secreto tan fácilmente – sonrió.

\- Diario de Noah – dijo Stacie - ¿Ves? Es fácil, yo te digo mi película y tú me dices la tuya.

\- ¿Tú película favorita es Diario de Noah? - preguntó sorprendida, como si Stacie hubiera dicho la información más extraña que alguien le hubiera dado – No sabía que te gustaban esas películas.

\- ¿Esas películas? ¿Esas... películas? - preguntó casi ofendida – Es la historia de amor más bonita en la historia del cine... no hay "esas películas" - dijo sacando dos coca-colas de la nevera.

\- Hay muchas películas de ese tipo ¿Por qué te gusta esa? - le interrogó.

Soy una romántica... sólo que tengo muy mala fama – admitió poniendo morritos y acercándose a Aubrey.

\- Aca-Perdona, una fama que te has buscado tú solita... listilla. – le corrigió, señalándola con el dedo en el hombro, en un gesto divertido.

\- ¡Golpe bajo! - exclamó, llevándose la mano al pecho – Y ahora desembucha...

\- ¿Prometes que no te vas a reír de mí? - preguntó insegura.

\- Eres mi aca-capitana... si lo hago puedes cumplir el juramento Bella conmigo – le recordó - ¡Bah! Aubrey, soy buena chica... en el fondo – le guiñó un ojo, mientras se dirigía de nuevo al salón.

\- Me has convencido con lo de aplicarte el juramento Bella... aunque ya no soy tu capitana – le recordó.

\- Siempre serás mi capitana, mi capitana – dijo haciendo un saludo militar, que consiguió hacer reír a Aubrey.

\- Vale, vale... pero como se lo digas a alguien más, me las pagarás... – dijo sentándose en el sofá con el bol de palomitas – Mi película favorita es Dirty Dancing.

\- ¡Vaya capi! - exclamó - ¿Así que estabas loca por Johny Castle? - preguntó curiosa, llevándose la mano llena de palomitas a la boca.

\- ¿Te estás llenando la boca de palomitas para no reírte? - preguntó indignada.

\- No me estoy riendo – dijo con la boca llena – Sólo pregunto si Johny Castle era tu amor platónico.

No era por eso - dijo cruzándose de brazos – Aunque bueno... un poco sí – admitió.

\- Quiero saber tus razones ocultas... ¡oh mi gran aca-capitana! - exclamó sonriendo – Me conoces desde hace dos años, sabes perfectamente que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Soñaba con que cuando tuviera la edad, un rebelde se enfrentaría a mi padre y me diría eso de "no dejaré que te arrinconen" - dijo desviando su mirada.

\- Así que te gustan rebeldes ¿eh? – la miró alzando una ceja - ¿Por eso tu obsesión con Beca? - bromeó.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó más aturdida – Stacie, de verdad... si no llevases aquí más de cuatro horas, pensaría que estas borracha... Es evidente que no me gusta Beca... en realidad, no sé que le ve Chloe.

\- Sí, bueno lo de Chloe y Beca es desesperante ¿verdad? En ocasiones las encerraría en alguna habitación hasta que se decidiesen a actuar... - se rió.

\- Esas dos han estado en la ducha juntas y desnudas... en realidad no sé que más va a hacer falta para que se decidan... - afirmó

Stacie se puso seria, en realidad entendía a Beca, ahí estaba delante de Aubrey y era incapaz de confesarle lo que sentía desde hacía ya casi dos años. Dos años que los había ocupado en ligar con quien se pusiera por delante, hasta que se hartó de aquello y prefirió estar sola sin saber los sentimientos de su ex capitana.

\- Bueno, no cambies de conversación, háblame de su sueño de encontrar un rebelde... ¡quiero saberlo todo con pelos y señales! - quiso quitar hierro al asunto.

\- Supongo que es una chorrada de niña pequeña.

\- No, no lo es – contestó seria - ¿Tienes problemas con tu familia? Casi nunca hablas de tu padre y lo poco que has hablado...

\- No quiero tener ese tema de conversación... – admitió, cambiando el semblante – No debí decir nada.

\- Aubrey – dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la chica, quien para su sorpresa recibió el gesto sin moverse de su sitio – Puedes contarme todo, conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras y no se le diré a nadie – habló de corazón, aquella chica le había calado hondo y sabía que tenerla tan cerca y que se le acelerase el corazón de aquella manera, no era por un simple capricho.

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y Stacie vio la mirada llena de tristeza de la rubia.

\- Estoy bien... - le aseguró.

Stacie la abrazó con afecto y acarició su pelo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amiga se relajaba entre sus brazos.

\- Yo sé que no lo estás, pero siempre vas a poder contar conmigo hasta que lo estés de verdad – le susurró.

\- Gracias – susurró abrazándose más a la morena.

\- Y ahora vamos a ver a Houseman y Castle, hace tiempo que no los veo. Y sí... antes de que lo digas, estoy dispuesta a verla contigo – ambas se sonrieron.

\- Mientras veía aquella película que tanto le gustaba a la ex capitana, y que Stacie no iba a admitir que siempre había estado en su top de películas favoritas, Aubrey apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Stacie, quién paso su brazo por encima de su amiga y la abrazó. El sonido de satisfacción de la rubia hizo acelerarse el corazón de la soprano.

\- Aub... - Stacie estaba a punto de declarase en aquel momento, quería decirle que desde hacía tiempo sentía algo por ella. Había estudiado milimetricamente el plan con Beca. ¿Aquel era el momento adecuado?

\- Sea lo que sea, no es el momento... – le rogó Aubrey – No me gusta que me interrumpan mientras veo esta película.

\- De acuerdo, luego hablamos – se rindió.

Después de los créditos finales, y aún permaneciendo en aquella posición en el sofá, Stacie se armó de nuevo de valentía para declararse. Pero justo cuando iba a hablar, se escuchó la puerta del apartamento. Eran Chloe y Beca que habían llegado del concierto.

\- Hola chicas – saludó Chloe - ¿Qué tal la noche?

Aubrey se apartó bruscamente de Stacie y se levantó del sofá, ante la mirada sorprendida de la morena, ya volvía la Aubrey tensa y se esfumaba su momento.

\- ¿Cómo os fue a vosotras? - preguntó Stacie, ya que Aubrey, por alguna razón se había quedado sin habla.

\- Bien, hemos grabado algunos vídeos que pueden ayudar a preparar la competición a las Bellas... Aubrey, me gustaría que les echases un vistazo – comentó Chloe.

\- Bueno ahora la capitana es Beca... - dijo la rubia con esfuerzo.

\- Chloe quiere que nos entrenes, tu experiencia irá bien a las nuevas. Así que será mejor que lo veas – Beca sacó la cámara de vídeo – Podemos verlos ahora – señalando la televisión.

\- ¿Eso no se llama robar? - preguntó Stacie.

\- No, eso se llama coger ideas – aclararon Chloe y Aubrey al unisono – Puedes ponerlos tú misma – dijo mirando a Beca y entregándole el mando de la televisión.

\- Pues hacednos un hueco – les pidió Chloe, sentándose en el sofá, quitándose las botas y poniendo los pies en alto.

* * *

Podía pasar como una tarde cualquier en la vida de una chica, pero para Stacie era en aquel momento era un espejismo. Hasta que aquel recuerdo le hizo pensar... ¿y si la culpa de que se hubiese ido de aquella manera no era de ella? ¿Y si la culpa de aquello era del padre de Aubrey? Ya no sabía que pensar.


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca en todo el tiempo que la conocía había visto a Stacie tan desesperada, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared, como si quisiera fundirse con ella y desaparecer del mundo.

Beca carraspeó para advertir de su presencia.

\- ¡Lárgate! - exclamó – No quiero ver a nadie... - la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hubo un silencio atronador, pero Beca simplemente se sentó al lado de Stacie. Después de observarla por un instante, la morena se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Están todas ahí fuera preguntándose que ha pasado verdad? - preguntó mirándola de reojo.

\- Sí, pero tranquila, Chloe consiguió improvisar. No saben la verdadera razón por la que estás así.

\- Que no puedo ser querida por nadie de verdad...

\- No digas eso. Ella te quiere...

\- No me vengas con esa basura – dijo enfadada – En pocas palabras, lo que quiere es que me olvide de ella...

\- A veces queremos que la persona que amamos simplemente sea feliz y este a salvo... El amor no es blanco o negro, hay miles de colores en medio...

\- Dile a Chloe que deje de hacerte maratones de películas... te estás volviendo muy peliculera... - le ofreció el sobre que había acabado por romper su corazón - Lee la carta si quieres, dice que me olvide de ella. Me quiere, pero quiere que estemos separadas... ¿entiendes algo?

Beca bajó la mirada, lo entendía todo, pero había hecho la promesa a Aubrey de no contarle que estaba ocurriendo y la mantendría a pesar de saber que Stacie merecía saber la verdad.

\- ¿Sabes algo más de lo que me estás diciendo? - preguntó alzando una ceja – Beca... nunca he sentido esto. Eres la única que sabe la historia... Me enamoré la primera vez, me rompieron el corazón y desde entonces me prometí que nadie más me lo rompería. Necesito saber algo más.

\- Stacie, prometí que no te diría nada pero debes confiar en ella.

\- ¿Desde cuándo le haces caso?

\- Una promesa es una promesa – afirmó Beca – A pesar de hacérsela a Posen.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando quieres a una persona, aunque haya miles de razones para irte, siempre buscarás una sola, aunque sea minúscula, para quedarte... ella ha elegido irse.

Quería decírselo, quería contarle todo y le atormentaba no poder hacerlo. Las Bellas eran su familia, pero Stacie se había convertido en casi una hermana. No había secretos entre ellas, desde hacia medio año se habían comenzado a contar lo que sentían. Era curioso que no hubieran actuado antes, que ella no se hubiera declarado a Chloe, ni Stacie a Aubrey, porque pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo con ellas. Pero ambas habían tenido experiencias horribles con el amor y no se decidieron antes.

Tras minutos de completo silencio y cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir y contarle la verdad, Chloe entró en la habitación para la sorpresa de ambas.

\- Beca no puede decírtelo, pero yo sí que puedo... No le he hecho ninguna promesa a Aubrey – admitió.

\- Dijimos que no saldría de la habitación – dijo Beca en shock.

\- ¡Mírala! ¿Te crees que va a poder seguir centrada en la competición? - preguntó señalando a Stacie – Pues yo creo que no. Ella no va a poder centrarse si no sabe la verdad.

\- No, pero se supone que no debería saber lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí? - preguntó la morena - ¿Qué ocurre Chloe?

\- Stacie, Aubrey te está intentando proteger de su padre... - afirmó Chloe.

\- ¡Bum! - exclamó Beca haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, como si hubiera explotado una bomba.

\- ¿Proteger? - preguntó extrañada - ¿Se ha ido para protegerme?

\- Sí – dijo Chloe orgullosa de sí misma y cruzándose de brazos – Su padre es homófobo, estricto y machista... así que Aubrey prefiere que no tengas que ver con ella para que él no pueda atacarte.

\- ¿Y luego soy yo la que no puede hablar con tacto? - se preguntó en voz alta Beca.

\- No sé lo que siente por ti, eso no lo sé... - afirmó Chloe, aunque mintiendo, eso sí era algo que debería hablar Aubrey con Stacie, no era quién para contarle nada.

\- ¿Pero por qué no se queda con nosotras? Aunque no sea por mí – Stacie se puso de pie y miró a Chloe – Su mundo son las Bellas, todas le conocemos... la competición a la que nos enfrentamos es su sueño.

\- Ha debido de pasar algo más... - disimuló la pelirroja.

\- Algo más, que evidentemente vosotras sabéis pero ya no podéis contarme nada... ¿es así? - les cuestionó mirando a ambas.

\- Posiblemente... - afirmó Beca.

\- Necesitamos ayudarla – dijo convencida Stacie – No voy a dejar que su vida sea una mierda porque tiene miedo de su padre. Ella no es su padre, no se merece nada malo.

\- ¡Eres tan mona! - exclamó Chloe con una amplia sonrisa.

\- No soy mona... soy...

\- Una chica dura – afirmó Chloe más seria – Lo sé, como Beca...

\- Así que soy como Beca ¿eh? - preguntó alzando una ceja, y mostrando su lado más travieso por un segundo.

\- Bueno, Beca es más como un osito de peluche – dijo abrazando a la DJ – Es tan achuchable ¿verdad que es achuchable?

\- No soy achuchable... - negó Beca.

\- No te quejabas hace dos noches, cuando dormí abrazada a ti – se burló Chloe, haciendo reír a Stacie.

Beca podría haberse defendido de nuevo, pero aquella risa en su amiga, fue la clara muestra de que Chloe estaba haciendo y diciendo aquello, justo para conseguir lo que ya había logrado. Stacie había dejado de llorar y había una nueva luz en su rostro, una luz de esperanza.

\- He estado hablando con Fat Amy – comentó Chloe – Vamos a ir al Center Stage Theater. Ya que no tenemos la reunión con los jueces hasta mañana.

\- ¿Qué se nos ha perdido allí? - preguntaron curiosas Beca y Stacie.

\- Hacen una obra de teatro que os va a encantar – Chloe sonrió enigmática – Además Fat Amy tiene entradas VIP.

Beca se levantó de un salto y le dio la mano a Stacie para ayudar a levantarse.

\- ¿Vamos?

\- Vamos, será divertido – sonrió.

* * *

Beca, Chloe, Stacie, Fat Amy y Jessica iban en un coche, mientras que el resto de las chicas iban en otro. Beca conducía, mientras miraba de reojo a Stacie, quién volvía a hundirse en la tristeza de lo que había acontecido.

\- ¿De qué va la obra? - preguntó a Chloe tratando de entretener a su amiga, pero esta simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé – contestó Fat Amy.

\- ¿Tienes entradas VIP de una obra que no sabes de lo que va? - preguntó Jessica y Chloe tosió de repente.

\- Básicamente – admitió pensativa – Pero podremos ver como ensayan.

\- ¿De qué conoces a esa gente? - preguntó Stacie, dirigiéndose a Fat Amy, entrando en la conversación.

\- Una de las actrices... – Beca vio como Chloe clavaba su mirada intensamente en Fat Amy, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando allí, pero no quiso decir nada por el bien de la situación – Es amiga de mi familia – Chloe respiró como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

* * *

Cuando llegaron y Beca consiguió aparcar el coche a unas calles de distancia del teatro, sostuvo la mano de Chloe quien la miro sorprendida por el gesto, y estiró de ella para quedarse algo atrasadas de sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? - preguntó en un susurro, mirando al resto, y viendo como no podían escucharla a esa distancia.

Aubrey es de esas personas que cuando tienen un problema lo quieren afrontar ellas solas, y me he cansado de eso – afirmó – Somos su familia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?

\- Lo descubrirás pronto – sonrió – Confías en mí ¿verdad?.

\- ¿Como no iba a confiar en la persona a quién más había querido en toda su vida?, pero que hubiera trazado un plan sin contar con ella, le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- Esto no le va a hacer daño a Stacie, si es lo que temes... pero si Aubrey está siendo obligada a casarse hay alguien más que debe saberlo.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó mirando la puerta trasera del teatro.

\- ¿No es obvio? - apretó su mano.

* * *

Chloe tocó la puerta y abrió un hombre entrajado.

\- No está abierto señoritas, deberán volver más tarde si quieren entradas para la obra de esta noche. Lo lamento... – dijo educadamente.

\- Hemos venido a ver a la señora Johnson – dijo Chloe adelantándose a todas.

\- ¿No se supone que era Amy quién la conocía? - preguntó Stacie sorprendida.

\- Más o menos... más o menos... - afirmó la pelirroja – ¿Podría decirle que Chloe Beale ha venido a visitarle? - le preguntó al hombre.

\- ¿Es usted amiga de Linda Johnson? - El hombre estaba realmente sorprendido.

\- Sí – afirmó.

\- Espérenme aquí, enseguida regreso – pidió el hombre.

\- Aquí estaremos.

\- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando? - preguntó Stacie – Nos habíais dicho que era Amy quién conocía a esa persona y ahora eres tú?

\- Es que Fat Amy también la conoce – aseguró sin más.

A los pocos minutos apareció el hombre acompañado por una mujer bajita y rubia, que en cuanto vio a Chloe la abrazó como si la conociera de toda la vida.

\- ¡Querida Chloe! ¿cómo estás? - preguntó mirándola – Cada día estás más guapa... tú también estás muy guapa Amy ¡bendita juventud! - dijo abrazándola también.

\- Usted tampoco está nada mal – afirmó Jessica, y era cierto, aquella mujer rozaría los cuarenta, pero aun conservaba toda la belleza en su rostro.

\- Gracias – afirmó - ¿No ha venido Aubrey? - preguntó buscándola con la mirada.

\- No y quisiera hablar con usted sobre ella – afirmó Chloe.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien? - preguntó preocupada.

\- ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? - preguntó Chloe mirando al resto de Bellas y después volviendo a mirar a la mujer.

\- Por supuesto, yo iba a merendar algo, si queréis podéis entrar y ver como se prepara Athena para la función de hoy – les dijo al resto de Bellas. Stacie y Beca miraban dudosas, mientras que Fat Amy y Jessica ya habían entrado al recinto – Os traeremos algo para comer.

\- Volveremos en un rato – dijo Chloe, besando la mejilla de Beca – Cuida de Stacie – le susurró – Athena os va a encantar.


	6. Chapter 6

(Os recuerdo que este fanfic es bastante AU)

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Linda al ver que durante todo el trayecto hacia la cafetería, de unos cinco minutos, Chloe no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

\- Me dijiste que si ocurría algo con Aubrey debía avisarte – dijo aclarándose la garganta.

\- Sí, tenías ocho años cuando te hice prometer eso – afirmó con los ojos clavados en la pelirroja - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué no ha venido con vosotras? - preguntó preocupada.

\- Verás...

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi pequeña? - preguntó impaciente.

\- No lo sé de primera mano, me refiero... ella no me lo ha contado, sólo a Beca... - trató de explicar pero fueron interrumpidas por la camarera, que preguntó amablemente que es lo que querían tomar. Cuando pidieron cafés para todas, continuaron la conversación de camino al teatro – Linda, tiene que ver con tu ex marido.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez ese ca... hi... impresentable? - preguntó mordiéndose la lengua para no utilizar palabras más mal sonantes.

\- Sabes que ella no estará en la competición a pesar de haber estado entrenándonos – Linda afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza – Ella nos dijo que era porque debía trabajar, pero no es del todo cierto.

\- ¿Y cuál es la verdad? - preguntó atenta.

\- Tu ex marido le obliga a casarse con Damian... - dijo con rabia. Linda tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que se le cayera toda la bandeja de cafés – Obviamente, ella no quiere, pero se ve obligada... con el curriculum que tiene su padre, teme que él haga daño a las personas que Aub quiere... a ti, a las Bellas, a... - estuvo a punto de decir "Stacie" pero se contuvo.

\- No voy a permitir que eso ocurra, aunque tenga que matarlo – afirmó segura de sus palabras – No dejaré que hunda la vida de mi hija, como hizo con la mía.

\- No sé que podemos hacer... pero debe estar muy asustada para no haberme dicho nada. Siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga...

\- Beca es la chica de la que tanto se quejaba mi hija al principio ¿no es cierto? - preguntó extrañada - ¿Cómo qué se lo ha explicado a ella y no a ti?

\- Cuestión del destino supongo, la sacó tanto de quicio que se vio obligada a explicárselo – sonrió levemente – Aunque Beca ha cambiado mucho, ahora se llevan bien. Aunque ambas traten de negarlo.

\- ¿Y tú has avanzado algo con Beca? - preguntó tratando de suavizar su gesto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Chloe, haciéndose la despistada.

\- No te hagas la tonta, te conozco desde que eras una mocosa... y llevo escuchando ese nombre desde hace casi tres años... Tres años, en los que Chloe Beale no ha salido con nadie en serio, eso es muy sospechoso...

\- Beca y yo somos amigas... claro, no es que yo no quisiera que eso cambiara pero... - afirmó sincera y sonrojándose – Había pensado decirle algo durante este tour... pero con todo esto de Aubrey, la verdad es que mi mente no está ocupada en mis sentimientos por Beca, sólo en ayudarla.

\- Lo sé pequeña – dijo sujetándole el brazo con cariño, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la bandeja - ¿Y Aubrey siente algo por alguien que no sea el mini yo de mi ex marido?

\- No creo que sea yo quién deba decírtelo – contestó con afecto, pero bajando la mirada.

\- No creo que en su situación, mi hija vaya a contarme nada... y creo que hay algo más en lo que me estás contando.

\- Conrad... - afirmó Chloe finalmente, era estúpido negarle algo así a una mujer que la conocía tan y tan bien, como era la madre de Aubrey – Stacie Conrad, la chica alta y morena que ha venido con nosotras hoy. No sé si esta enamorada, pero se ha vuelto muy especial para Aubrey.

\- ¿La chica que parece una modelo? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- La misma – Chloe sonrío.

\- Mi hija tiene muy buen gusto, espero que Athena no la haya asustado - bromeó.

Mientras, en el teatro, Amy iba guiando a las chicas que llegaron a la zona de platea, desde donde vieron, en el escenario, a una mujer de piel blanca y pelo negro, que daba ordenes a un grupo de bailarines.

\- ¡Así no! ¡Quiero ver como disfrutáis! - les gritaba – Si no disfrutáis y actuáis como si esto fuese una maldita maniobra militar, es eso lo que vais a transmitirles al público esta noche – respiró profundamente – Bien, repetimos, desde la entrada de Charlie y por favor, disfrutad esta vez. Sé que ella no ha podido estar en este ensayo, pero es importante que sigáis las indicaciones.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Beca en un susurro.

\- Athena, es la directora y protagonista de la obra – explicó Amy – ¡Es una pasada!

\- Con eso de que disfruten, me he quedado descolocada... acostumbrada a las maniobras militares de Aubrey – bromeó Jessica.

\- ¡Oh vamos, tampoco ha sido para tanto! - la defendió Stacie, casi sin pensar, provocando la risa en sus compañeras.

\- Para el carro, protectora, hemos estado en un campamento aca-militar – afirmó Amy - En el cual, por cierto, casi me ahogo en el fango...

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? - preguntó Stacie a Beca, pidiendo con su mirada que defendiera a la ex capitana.

\- ¿Qué tienen razón? - sonrió Beca, provocando la indignación de su mejor amiga.

Las carcajadas alertaron a Athena, quien miró hacia donde estaban sentadas tratando de no interrumpir.

\- ¿Amy? - preguntó sorprendida y feliz al verlas – Y el resto de Bellas supongo – afirmó – Acercaos, no muerdo... a pesar de lo que puedan pensar mi grupo de bailarines – bromeó – Descansad – dijo mirándolos – Voy a hablar un rato con mis invitadas.

Amy se abrazó a la mujer.

\- Tan guapa como siempre, Demonio Rubio de Tasmania – bromeó – ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿No vienen Aubrey y Chloe?

\- Mis padres no sé, yo como siempre, petándolo en el Aca-Campamento, preparando la dominación mundial de las Bellas.

\- Sí, algo he oído sobre eso – sonrió la mujer.

\- Aubrey no viene con nosotras y Chloe está con Linda, han ido a traernos la merienda – le explicó – Tenían cosas de las que hablar.

\- Entiendo, ¿podrías presentarme a tus compañeras?

\- Por supuesto, Athena, ellas son Jessica, Beca y Stacie Conrad – dijo esto ultimo guiñándole el ojo a Athena y sorprendiendo a la nombrada – Chicas, ella es Athena, la mejor artista de Tasmania después de mí... obviamente.

\- Obviamente – se rió la mujer.

\- ¿De qué va la obra? - preguntó Jessica.

\- Bueno, es algo así como una especie de homenaje a los ochenta, cuando Linda y yo eramos unas aca-chicas, como vosotras – explicó.

\- ¿Contando viejas batallitas, cariño? - preguntó Linda, llegando con los cafés y abrazando a Athena.

\- No, sólo el argumento de nuestra obra – le sonrió con afecto – ¡Chloe Beale! ¡Dichosos sean los ojos, pelirroja!

Chloe se fundió en un abrazo con ella y ambas sonrieron.

\- Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿cómo esta la familia Beale?

\- Todos bien – afirmó – Sí, hacia ya un par de meses sin vernos... mi madre dice que tienes que pasarte por casa, el otro día preparó la tarta especial Beale – le dijo con afecto.

\- ¿Cómo se atrevió a no enviarme un tupper? - preguntó con la boca abierta – Necesito un trozo de tarta Beale.

\- Pásate por casa, estoy segura de que preparara otra para vosotras, si se lo pides, mis hermanos te ayudaran a convencerla – le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Perfecto! - exclamó – Les estaba comentando a tus compañeras que Linda y yo también eramos aca-chicas a vuestra edad... ¡Tenéis que ganar por la antigua generación! - la animó.

\- Mi madre también estaría de acuerdo con tus palabras – afirmó Chloe - ¿Y la tuya Amy?

\- ¿Soy la única que me estoy perdiendo algo? - preguntó Beca - ¿Antigua generación?

Jessica y Stacie miraban aquella escena con la misma cara de confusión que su capitana.

\- ¿Aun no habéis hecho las presentaciones formales Amy? - preguntó Linda con un gesto divertido.

\- Estaba esperándote, por si alguna se desmayaba o algo... - se rió de sus compañeras – Pero ahora que estamos todas juntas, creo que ya podríamos comenzar.

\- Sí, eso creo... - afirmó Beca - Me está matando la intriga.

\- Chloe, te cedo los honores, ya sabemos todas que tú te entiendes mejor con Beca – Amy miró divertida a la pelirroja que se había sonrojado de nuevo.

\- Chicas, ¿de verdad no os recuerda a nadie Linda? - preguntó confusa Chloe, mirando a Beca quién negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, a mi me recuerda a alguien, pero no quiero equivocarme – afirmó Jessica.

\- Creo que no te equivocas – dijo Linda dándole la mano – Quizá Linda Thompson no os suena de nada, pero ese es mi nombre de soltera, supongo que el apellido de mi ex marido os sonará más – hubo un pequeño momento de tensión - ¿Posen os suena más?

\- ¡Oh Dios Mío! - exclamó Stacie completamente roja y casi tosiendo - ¿Es usted la madre de Aubrey?

\- Por favor, no me llames de usted... y sí, Aubrey es mi pequeña, así que vigila lo que dices de ella... - dijo seria – Una madre es capaz de cualquier cosa por una hija.

\- No se... te preocupes, no diría nada malo sobre ella – dijo Stacie, tratando de guardar la compostura, dándole la mano y presentándose – Yo soy Stacie Conrad.

\- Encantada Stacie – sonrió – La morena miró a Athena, ahora sabía que aquella rubia bajita y con rostro divertido era la madre de Aubrey, pero... ¿quién era esa mujer morena con la que era tan cariñosa? En seguida se despejaron sus dudas - Athena era mi amor platónico cuando estábamos en el grupo acapella y ahora bueno, después de unos años de estar divorciada de mi ex marido... Athena es mi mujer.

Stacie miraba sorprendida, su mirada iba de una mujer a la otra. Frente a ella estaba una versión pequeña en estatura de Aubrey, aunque ahora que las miraba detenidamente se parecían bastante y Athena, que era una mujer impactante. Jamás hubiera imaginado que la familia de Aubrey era tan complicada, se preguntaba porque su antigua capitana no le había explicado nada de aquello.

Beca trató de sacar a Stacie de aquel tenso momento, con una pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Y cómo se llamaba vuestro grupo?

\- The Minstrel Cycles – contestó Athena.

Beca era esta vez la que tenía la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

\- Eso quiere decir que... qué... estabais en el mismo grupo que Gail.

\- ¿Gail Abernathy? Sí, claro – afirmó Linda – El grupo lo formábamos, Gail, Patricia Beale, la madre de Amy, Athena y yo. ¡Aún debe permanecer en la memoria nuestra gran actuación del 91!

\- El último y apoteósico número de las The Minstrel Cycles – aplaudió Athena – Las ganadoras de las nacionales del 91.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Beca - ¿Cuál fue la canción? - preguntó Beca.

\- Un mash-up, creado por Athena – contestó con orgullo Linda - "Love Will Lead You Back", "Opposites Attract", "It Must Have Been Love" y "Nothing Compares to You" – miró a su mujer – Aún recuerdo el aplauso del público y el orgullo que sentíamos. Athena era asombrosa – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mujer - Todavía lo eres y todavía me dan escalofríos cuando lo recuerdo.

\- Parece que en aquel entonces, ya estabas enamorada de ella – contestó Stacie al ver ese gesto y la manera en la que hablaba de aquella actuación.

\- Es una larga historia – contó Athena, tratando de cortar el tema, pero Linda no lo permitió.

\- Lo estaba Stacie – afirmó Linda – Siempre lo he estado, pero eran momentos de locura y descontrol y bueno... me quedé embarazada de Aubrey, así que mi padre me obligo a casarme con el padre de Aubrey. Mi pequeña es lo mejor que salió de mi joven y descerebrada juventud.

\- Así que Athena y mi madre se fueron a Tasmania, a emprender un negocio de venta de velas y cuando volvimos a los Estados Unidos, entonces es cuando Athena volvió a encontrar a Linda trabajando en una cafetería– explicó Amy – La venta de velas y los variados negocios familiares habían llenado nuestros bolsillos y pudimos ayudarla.

\- Mis padres nunca se alejaron de Linda, así que cuando ellos volvieron a Estados Unidos, nuestras familias volvieron a juntarse – explicó Chloe – Menos Gail, quién ya se había convertido en una famosa jurado de concurso.

\- ¡Creo que me va a explotar la cabeza! – exclamó Beca.

\- No eres a la única... - afirmó Stacie, aun con la mirada llena de sorpresa.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Canciones: **

**Love Will Lead You Back - Taylor Dayne**

**Opposites Attract - Paula Abdul**

**It Must Have Been Love - Roxette**

**Nothing Compares To You - Sinead O'Connor**


	7. Chapter 7

Una vez en la casa de la hermandad de las Bellas, Beca entró en la habitación que compartía con Stacie en la casa de la hermandad. Su amiga estaba sentada en la cama, con la guitarra entre sus manos y los ojos cerrados. Beca no sabía si porque estaba concentrada en alguna canción, o tal vez pensativa, con su mente muy lejos de allí, quizá en cierta rubia que en el pasillo había sido una especie de pesadilla para ambas, pero ahora se había convertido en "familia".

\- ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve! - exclamó, alzando una ceja, sin saber bien que decir.

\- ¡Hey Beca! - la saludó abriendo los ojos – Estaba tocando un poco, me relaja.

\- Menuda reunión ¿eh? - preguntó sentándose en su propia cama.

\- ¿Cuál de ellas? - preguntó con ironía.

\- Sí, es cierto... debiste flipar conociendo a la madre de Aubrey... - hizo una pequeña pausa – Alucine hasta yo, así que... y además que te pidiera cantar con ella – afirmó - momento único, bromeo.

Y es que el día anterior en el teatro...

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

La madre de Aubrey miró durante un instante a Stacie, y con una sonrisa de afecto, le dijo.

\- He visto las actuaciones de las Bellas, pero quisiera ver de lo que eres capaz en un dueto conmigo – le pidió - ¿Quisieras cantar conmigo?

\- ¿Con usted? - preguntó Stacie un poco nerviosa, pero era atrevida por naturaleza, así que no se lo pensó mucho – Sí, claro por supuesto – afirmó segura - ¿Qué canción?

La mujer no contestó, si no que comenzó a cantar, pidiéndole con un gesto a las chicas que cantasen con ella.

**I hear the ticking of the clock **

**I'm lying here the room's pitch dark **

**I wonder where you are tonight **

**No answer on the telephone **

**And the night goes by so very slow **

**Oh I hope that it won't end though **

**Alone... **

**Till now I always got by on my own **

**I never really cared until I met you **

**And now it chills me to the bone **

**How do I get you alone **

**How do I get you alone**

En ese momento, le hizo un gesto a Stacie para que cantase, en lo que se convirtió a partir de ese momento, en un dueto, con las voces del resto de las Bellas presentes como perfecto coro.

**You don't know how long I have wanted **

**To touch your lips and hold you tight **

**You don't know how long I have waited **

**And I was going to tell you tonight **

**But the secret is still my own **

**And my love for you is still unknown **

**Alone... **

**Till now I always got by on my own **

**I never really cared until I met you **

**And now it chills me to the bone **

**How do I get you alone **

**How do I get you alone **

**Alone... alone... **

**I hear the ticking of the clock **

**I'm lying here the room's pitch dark **

Cuando terminó la canción, fueron tantas emociones juntas, que Stacie no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla, pero se sorprendió aun más, cuando Linda la abrazó en un gesto afectuoso. Desde luego, la mujer tenía mucho mejor carácter que Aubrey, y había sido un buen primer encuentro con la que esperaba que algún día se convirtiese en su suegra.

X-x-x-x-x

\- Mucho – sonrió, recordando – Pero me alegra que yo le haya caído bien.

\- ¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo? Si nos olvidamos de que en su día fuiste la cazadora, y que en ocasiones se te va la olla... eres una tía maja.

\- Una tía maja ¿eh? - preguntó sonriendo y lanzando un cojín, que chocó en el pecho de Beca – ¿Habéis descubierto algo de ese grupo alemán?

\- Sí, Chloe estuvo mirando en el ordenador y hay una exposición de coches, donde actuarán... ¿te apetece que las Bellas vayan a verlos?

\- ¿Espiar al enemigo? - preguntó pensativa – Sí, creo que es algo que debemos hacer. Ya sabes lo que nos prometió Gail, si ganamos el campeonato...

\- Nos ayudaría con el abogado... esos DSM no tendrán nada que hacer con nosotras – la animó - ¿Qué estabas tocando?

\- Nada... - mintió descaradamente, mirando la guitarra, y después volviendo a mirar a Beca cuya mirada reflejaba que no la estaba creyendo – Bueno, algo que me recuerda a... ¡Dios mío me he vuelto una perdedora! - exclamó tapándose la cara totalmente abrumada.

\- A ver si lo entiendo, te parece dulce que a mí me guste Chloe, que a Amy le guste Bumper, que la chica nueva y Benji estén tontitos, que Cynthia no pare de llamar a Denise, y estás empeñada en decirme que hay más en la extrañada relación que tienen Jessica y Ashley, pero tú... ¿eres una perdedora por sentir lo que sientes?

\- Visto así... - torció su gesto, pero apreció las palabras de Beca.

Stacie no volvió a decir una palabra más, tan sólo sujeto la guitarra y se armó de valor para cantar a su mejor amiga, para expresar en música sus sentimientos por Aubrey, en aquellos momentos.

**I'm missing you so much**

**I'll see you die tonight**

**Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise**

**I know the signs are on and I feel this too**

**None of that seems to matter when I'm holding you**

**And I'm wasting away, away from you**

**And I'm wasting away, away from you**

**What have I gotten into this time around?**

**I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again **

**But I didn't have to**

**You had me at hello**

**I've never seen a smile **

**That can light the room like yours**

**It's simply radiant**

**It's even more with everyday that goes by**

**I watch the clock so I can make my timing just right**

**Would it be okay? Would it be okay?**

**If I took your breath away**

**And I'm wasting away, away from you**

**And I'm wasting away, away from you**

**What have I gotten into this time around?**

**I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again **

**But I didn't have to**

**You had me at hello**

**You gave me butterflies at the mailbox-**

**You had me at hello**

**You gave me butterflies at the mailbox-**

**You had me at hello**

**What have I gotten into this time around?**

**I know that I had sworn I'd never trust anyone again **

**But I didn't have to**

**You had me at hello**

Cuando acabó la canción, Beca, que había permanecido en silencio y quieta durante toda la actuación, sujetó por la muñeca a su amiga, quién había cantado con una sensibilidad en la voz, que no solía ser escuchada cuando cantaban en grupo.

\- Stacie...

\- ¿Sabes Beca? He tenido a muchos amantes en mi vida, rollos de una noche, todas lo sabéis, no es ningún secreto y menos contigo... pero nunca... – se quedo en silencio, le dolían las palabras que estaba pronunciando – Pero nunca le he dicho a nadie que le amo, quiero que Aubrey sea esa persona – dijo secándose una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla, se río de su sensibilidad – No le cuentes esto a nadie – la amenazó.

\- No creo que haga falta que lo haga... pero la verdad, estoy aquí para ti. Soy la rarita de ese grupo de aca-frikis, pero tú eres como mi hermana.

\- ¡Ven aquí rarita!

Ambas se abrazaron, pero el teléfono móvil de Stacie sonó, interrumpiendo ese momento sensiblero de ambas. La morena atendió la llamada.

\- Señora Thompson... sí, perdón Linda... sí, puedo hablar – Stacie miró a Beca, quien captó la indirecta y salió de la habitación.

Cuando estuvo en el pasillo se chocó de bruces con Chloe, y mirándola a los ojos, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su amiga, segundos antes "nunca le he dicho a nadie que le amo", "quiero que sea esa persona"

\- Hola – le sonrió la pelirroja - ¿Te han echado de tu propia habitación? - preguntó divertida.

\- De hecho he salido para buscarte – mintió, pero un plan se había elaborado en su mente – Últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas.

\- ¿Tú y yo? - Chloe preguntó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa – Bueno, sí, tienes razón... pero es normal... quiero decir – se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y no había ningún motivo aparente – Con la competición, tu nuevo trabajo en la discográfica, es lógico que no hayamos podido tener nuestro tiempo Bechloe.

Aquel nombre hizo reír levemente a Beca, a la primera a quién se lo escuchó fue a Amy, casi al principio de unirse a las Bellas.

\- Tengo la noche libre en el trabajo, y me preguntaba si tal vez te gustaría salir por ahí, tú y yo – dijo esto último en voz baja – Me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo, si a ti te apetece, claro.

Chloe se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, con una sonrisa enorme reflejada en su rostro.

\- Siempre estoy libre para ti – le susurró aun abrazándola – ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente?

\- Ya que ahora tengo un sueldo, había pensado en llevarte a cenar a ese restaurante, que me dijiste que habían abierto nuevo – le sonrió – Después soy toda tuya, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

\- Así que toda mía ¿eh? - preguntó divertida – Se me ocurre algo.

\- ¿Por qué he tenido miedo de repente? - preguntó divertida.

\- Déjate guiar por tu amiga pelirroja, suelo tener grandes planes... capitana de las Bellas - besó su mejilla.

\- No engañemos a nadie, tú eres más capitana que yo – le guiñó un ojo divertida, más viendo la felicidad que había despertado en Chloe con su plan de salir a solas.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Canciones:**

**Alone (version de Kristin Chenoweth)**

**You Had Me At Hello - A Day To Remember**


	8. Chapter 8

Aquel lugar era el más romántico en que hubiera estado Beca, y no solía ser de las que le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, pero compartirlo con su pelirroja preferida lo cambiaba todo y que Chloe hubiera elegido aquel lugar, lo hacía aún era más especial.

En aquel jardín en la azotea de un edificio, sentadas bajo la luz de la luna, completamente a solas, como si nada más existiera... apreciando el silencio, porque ninguna se atrevía a expresar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Te gusta este lugar? - preguntó Chloe, finalmente, aunque algo nerviosa.

\- No... - Beca vio la decepción en el rostro de su amiga – No me gusta, me encanta – sonrió, cambiando por completo el gesto de la pelirroja - Sé que siempre me hago la dura, pero aquí no puedo.

\- ¡Sabía que te encantaría! - afirmó muy contenta.

\- ¿Cómo descubriste este sitio? -preguntó interesada, alzando una ceja y demostrando que estaba realmente intrigada.

\- Aub... - le contestó, aunque su voz sonó algo triste – Aubrey descubrió este lugar hace tiempo. Aquí pasábamos muchas horas hablando, pero nunca había compartido este lugar con nadie más... Sólo ella y yo y nuestros secretos de aca-hermanas - sonrió.

\- Me siento afortunada – se sinceró, y su corazón se aceleró cuando su amiga le cogió de la mano.

\- No podía compartirlo con nadie más – Beca se atrevió a dar un paso más y sostuvo las manos de Chloe entre las suyas.

\- Chloe... - su nombre surgió como un susurro, para sorpresa incluso de la DJ.

\- Dime Beca – tragó saliva, completamente nerviosa.

Era aquel momento o nunca. En aquel lugar romántico, bajo la lluvia, después de una cena en la que se lo habían pasado fenomenal, y en que ambas habían podido sentir aquella magia que se creaba entre ellas. Ambas lo sintieron hacía unas noches, frente al fuego, junto al resto de las Bellas, pero aquel no fue el momento para confesarse y después de lo ocurrido con Aubrey y Stacie, tampoco había sido momento para hablar. Tragó saliva, y se dijo así misma que podía con aquella situación.

\- Sabes que ya no estoy con Jesse desde hace mucho tiempo...

\- Lo sé – contestó algo confusa – Me habéis dicho ambos que sólo sois muy buenos amigos... ¿pero a qué viene...?

\- Tú y yo... tenemos algo especial – apreció – Desde hace tiempo...

\- Será la ducha... - bromeó Chloe casi a punto de sufrir un ataque, porque aquella conversación había derivado en algo importante, viendo lo nerviosa que se había puesto su amiga.

Ambas se rieron al recordar lo acontecido hacía casi cuatro años, habían cambiado mucho desde aquel momento en que la pelirroja se metió en la ducha, cuando Beca cantaba Titanium. Su primer dúo, el primer momento en que ambas notaron su conexión.

\- Chloe, he estado pensando mucho últimamente – acarició las manos de Chloe – Más de lo normal, sobretodo después de lo que ha pasado con Aubrey, y lo cierto es que no me perdonaría, si dejase pasar el año y ambas nos graduásemos, sin confesarte lo que siento por ti – Beca dijo lo último de carrerilla, porque sabía que si no lo hacía así, no sería capaz de hacerlo de ningún modo.

\- ¡Wow!¡Wow!- exclamó Chloe abanicándose con sus propias manos, completamente en shock, con sus ojos casi desorbitados por la sorpresa - ¡No puedo creer que...!

\- Perdón Chloe, creo que lo he malinterpretado todo... - bajó la cabeza, confundida por la reacción de su amiga.

\- ¿Malinterpretar? - las dos estaban bastante desconcertadas, así que alguna debía arreglar aquella situación.

\- Me gustas Chloe, pero te acepto como amiga, sé que tú no sientes lo mismo... - negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿De verdad? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos – Llevo enamorada de ti desde el primer año que compartimos como Bellas, y mis sentimientos sólo han ido creciendo y creciendo... ¿y crees qué yo no...?

Se hizo el silencio, ambas se quedaron mirando, casi deseando confirmar que aquello era cierto, y lo era, se reflejaba en ambas.

\- Creo que hemos hablado demasiado, ¿no crees? – las dos sonrieron cómplices.

\- Estoy harta de hablar – confesó Chloe con una enorme sonrisa, subiéndose encima de las piernas de Beca con cuidado – Prefiero solucionar este malentendido de otra forma – afirmó acercándose a los labios de Beca - ¿Puedo? - pidió permiso nerviosa. Había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento, que aun le parecía irreal.

\- Me volvería loca si no lo hicieras... - susurró sintiendo que un calor le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Ambas se besaron y compartieron aquel momento, sorprendiéndose de la pasión que ambas se otorgaban, después de tantos años de espera.

\- Me he equivocado – dijo Beca, cuando se separó para tomar aire y Chloe la miró extrañada y casi dolida – Me refiero a qué, te dije que me volvería loca si no me besabas, pero me he vuelto loca al sentir tus labios con los míos, loca y adicta a ellos, he de añadir – le guiñó el ojo, de un modo seductor.

\- Quién me iba a decir a mí, que Beca Mitchell sería tan romántica – dijo besándola de nuevo.

**X-x-x-x-x**

Mientras, a esas horas de la madrugada, en la habitación de Aubrey, volvió a sonar el móvil, interrumpiendo el placido sueño en que estaba, después de días sin dormir. Pensando que sería alguna de las chicas enviando un whatsapp, en modo de broma, no dudo en leer el mensaje, pero no era ninguna de las Bellas... bueno, en realidad sí, era de su capitana.

\- "Hola Stacie. Sé que no debo escribirte, después de todo. Pero esta noche he podido estar a solas, y he estado viendo vídeos de Das Sound Machine, estoy analizando y creo que sé como ganarles"

Leyó el mensaje, lo normal era que se hubiera dirigido a Chloe, Beca o incluso Amy, que eran las capitanas, pero a ella... le había sorprendido. Pensó en que escribir, pero

"Aca-capitana, pensaba que ya no querías formar parte de las Bellas"

"Stacie, que no vaya a la competición no quiere decir que no quiera lo mejor para vosotras. ¿Habéis visto al grupo?"

"Mañana los vamos a ir a ver en directo"

"Son muy buenos, pero parecen más un ejercito que un grupo de canto, se saben sus coreografías a la perfección, pero creo que esa rubia estirada que les dirige, no puede con la diversidad de las Bellas"

"¡Traición! ¿Estás dirigiendo a los Das Sound Machine?" (envió todos los iconos de sorpresa que encontró, de algún modo, aún le era fácil bromear de aquella forma)

"Aca-perdona?" (le envió un icono de enfado)

""Rubia estirada que les dirige", podría ser una descripción de la antigua Aubrey" - se rió de su ocurrencia y se lo envió deseando recibir su respuesta, que no tardó en llegar.

" Tienes suerte de que no esté allí ahora mismo Stacie Conrad. Si estuviera, no te escaparías de esta, tan fácilmente, cazadora "

Stacie leyó el mensaje con detenimiento y se decidió a contestar con total sinceridad.

"¿De verdad lo piensas? No tengo ninguna suerte de que no estés aquí Aubrey. ¡Ojala sufriera tu ira en persona! Ojala cerrase los ojos, los volviese a abrir y estuvieses aquí... No hay nada que desearía más que eso"

"Sabes que no puedo, aunque quisiera"

"Te vuelves a equivocar. Hasta el día de hoy, no sé nada en lo que te hayas rendido Aubrey. Siempre has luchado por lo que has querido, y siempre lo has conseguido. Huir no es propio de ti. Sabes que esta situación no es lo que deseas, si no, no hubieras estado estudiando a los Das Sound Machine y a esa rubia estirada o como sea. No es propio de ti mentir tan descaradamente, sabiendo que te conozco"

"Quizá ya no sea la misma Aubrey que conociste"

"Espero que vuelvas a equivocarte, porque tú perteneces al escenario en la competición mundial en Copenhague. Mereces estar más que ninguna de nosotras, eres la capitana de las Bellas"

"¿Cuándo te entrará en tu cabeza dura de científica que Beca es vuestra capitana?"

"Beca nos dio algo que nos faltaba, es mi mejor amiga y es una buena capitana, pero no seríamos nada si Chloe y tú no nos hubierais unido. Sabes que guardo tu pañuelo, y sabes que deberías estar en ese escenario, llevando el maldito pañuelo... ¡Reacciona, por favor! No dejes que nadie te diga que este no es tu mundo, sabes que lo es"

"Lo siento Stacie... no debería de haberte molestado. Buenas noches"

Ya no dio tiempo a escribirle una respuesta en aquel momento, porque se había desconectado. Aubrey era la que no lo entendía. Stacie hubiera dado todo, para que la capitana que eligió a cada una de ellas, estuviera en el escenario en el mundial con el grupo que formó. Habían ganado mucho sin ella, pero no ganarían ese campeonato, no sin Aubrey. Además la necesitaba en su vida, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Alargo el brazo y cogió el cojín de la almohada, se lo puso en la cara y escondió un grito de impotencia por aquella situación que le superaba.


	9. Chapter 9

No podía creer la suerte que habían tenido de conseguir aquella actuación. Después de lo acontecido en la actuación frente al presidente, y después de que Das Sound Machine les estuvieran comiendo el terreno, cantar en ese campeonato menor, era una gran posibilidad de probar su poder como equipo. Las tri campeonas nacionales reducidas a aquello, sea como fuese, era un buen entrenamiento para el campeonato mundial.

Viendo a aquel público, Chloe no podía dejar de pensar en dos días antes, cuando conocieron por fin a su gran rival, los Das Sound Machine, eran semi perfectos, los aca-dioses del canto. Y a pesar de que se habían encontrado de nuevo como equipo, le asaltaban muchas dudas sobre las Bellas midiéndose contra ellos. Y si había algo que le cabreaba aún más de todo aquel asunto era Beca. Cuando por fin habían entablado su relación, cuando sus sueños, después de años de espera, se habían cumplido, y era la novia oficial de Beca, a esta le daba por decir, que Kommissar la confundía sexualmente. ¿Qué narices significaba todo aquello? Decidió que era momento de centrarse en la competición, y olvidarse de aquello. Pero antes, llamó a alguien que aquel día estaba entre el público aunque nadie, salvo Amy, Beca y ella sabían.

\- Hola Aubrey - dijo nerviosa.

\- Chloe ¿cómo va la preparación? - preguntó con ilusión - Mama y yo estamos aquí, para veros.

\- Espero no defraudarte - dijo respirando hondo.

\- Tengo plena confianza en ti, habéis ganado ya muchos campeonatos - la animó - Y después de como os lo hice pasar en el campamento..

\- Ahí te doy la razón, casi nos matas en ese campamento tuyo - bromeó, quitándose los nervios.

\- Por cierto... Chlo... ¿Stacie sabe que estoy aquí?

\- No, será una sorpresa para ella y para todas las Bellas.

\- Suerte.

\- Gracias Aubrey.

En cuanto subieron al escenario, todas dieron lo mejor de sí, y cuando Aubrey y Stacie cruzaron sus miradas, esta última decidió ser aún más sexy. Se lo estaban pasando bien, y trabajaban bien en equipo. Incluso el dueto Bechloe arrasaba, bailando juntas en el escenario. Linda y Aubrey aplaudían orgullosas de las chicas.

Pero como ya habían descubierto en los últimos tiempos, del cielo al infierno sólo había un paso, y lo que debía ser el momento más especial de la actuación, los efectos especiales, los fuegos artificiales que debían salir detrás del escenario fallaron justo cuando Stacie estaba frente a ellos. Haciendo que la ropa de la chica comenzará a arder, si no hubiera sido por la rápida intervención de Cynthia-Rose y Amy, el fuego podría haberle causado un daño atroz.

Chloe y Beca miraban aquel momento aterrorizadas, aquello no debería de haber pasado nunca de aquel modo, los fuegos ni eran tan fuertes, ni debían haber saltado en aquel momento, todo estaba controlado hasta lo más mínimo. Chloe miró a Aubrey, que lloraba desconsolada, tapándose la boca, un hombre la cogía del brazo, mientras discutía con Linda. Por todo el lío que se había formado, los bomberos y los médicos, más la gente saliendo despavorida, Chloe no podía escuchar lo que hablaban Linda y aquel hombre joven y vestido con un traje. Beca la miró y se bajó del escenario hecha una furia, Chloe después de ver que Stacie estaba protegida por las Bellas y atendida por los médicos, bajó también del escenario.

\- No tienes que ir con él - le decía Linda a su hija.

\- ¡Ya has visto lo que ha pasado! - decía entre lágrimas Aubrey - Esto ha sido una locura. Nunca, jamás debería haber venido.

Chloe entendió todo en aquel momento, habían alterado aquellos fuegos para que ocurriera justo lo que había ocurrido. Todo había sido un plan tramado por el padre de Aubrey, así eran las reglas del juego. Si la antigua capitana se acercaba a ellas, las ponía en riesgo.

\- No te dejes asustar por ellos - le pidió Beca a Aubrey - Lo arreglaremos juntas, no tenemos miedo.

\- Esto ha sido sólo una advertencia, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá la próxima vez - decía el hombre - Él no se anda con tonterías.

\- ¡Cómo te atrevas a hacerles algo! - exclamó Linda llena de furia.

\- ¡Mami, déjalo...! Sabía las reglas del juego - bajó la mirada - Y esto es lo que pasa cuando no las cumplo. Debo irme con él - trató de secar sus lágrimas.

\- Dile a mi ex marido, que esto no acabará así - le advirtió Linda a aquel hombre - No dejaré que arruine la vida de mi hija.

Aubrey se alejaba de ellos, sin una palabra más, cuando se giró y miró a Beca.

\- Por favor, cuida de ellas ¿vale? - le pidió con orgullo, secándose las lágrimas - De ella...

\- Aubrey... - Beca no sabía que decir, aquella situación era totalmente injusta, no quería que su aca-enemiga, pero su amiga, al fin y al cabo, sufriera de ese modo.

\- Dile a Stacie que lo siento mucho... todo ha sido mi culpa - miró a Chloe, y de nuevo a Beca - Y cuida de mi aca-hermana - miró a Chloe con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios - Yo estaré bien.

\- Pero...

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo como se iba su amiga, del brazo de aquel hombre, uno de los trabajadores de su padre.

\- Vamos a solucionarlo - dijo Beca - Cueste lo que cueste.

Chloe se abrazó a su chica sin soltarla, y está trató de calmarla con susurros. Aquel no era el día para hacer evitarlo, pero lo conseguiría, trazaría un plan y Aubrey podría estar con Stacie, podría volver a ser la amiga inseparable de Chloe, y podría vivir su vida como quisiera, como merecía.

\- Vamos a ver como está mi nuera - contestó Linda, hecha un manojo de nervios por lo acontecido, y por la impotencia de no poder proteger a su hija.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Mientras los médicos habían alejado un poco a Stacie, y Cynthia Rose estaba a su lado, las demás Bellas las miraban desde la lejanía, sin poder acercarse, ya que quien la atendía en la camilla, había dejado claro que era mejor dejarle espacio, y no atosigarla. Por un momento ambas se quedaron a solas, y Cynthia habló.

\- Así que eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿no? - preguntó sosteniendo su mano, cuando vio que a Stacie se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¿El qué? - la miró de lado, pareciendo más indefensa que nunca.

\- Por fin os habéis dado cuenta de que estáis enamoradas... la jefa rubia y tú.

\- ¿Por fin? - preguntó confusa.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! Era tan obvio que había algo entre vosotras... sólo había que estar atenta a las señales, desde que teníais esos entrenamientos secretos al principio de estar en las Bellas, incluso cuando estábamos las demás, ella siempre te trataba diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Cariñosa, siempre fue cariñosa contigo, no se lo negaras a la perla negra ¿eh? - le cuestionó Cynthia con un tono amable, provocando una sonrisa en Stacie, quién no podía negarlo. Aubrey siempre había estado distante con todas, menos con ella. Su manera de colocar sus manos a la hora de bailar, corrigiendo los pasos, o cuando le acariciaba el rostro, buscando que pusiera bien la boca cuando tenía que cantar una nota difícil. Aquellas eran cosas que nunca había hecho con nadie más, salvo con ella. Quizá fueron tan idiotas, de no darse cuenta de que existía algo entre ellas, cuando pudieron estar juntas en la Universidad pero ahora...

\- Es demasiado tarde, ya lo has visto... - trataba de ser optimista, pero era demasiado complicado ante lo que había pasado.

\- Los dictadores siempre cometen un error, y es ahí cuando los buenos ganan... - le dio la mano con fuerza - Y noticia... somos de los buenos Stacie y el resto de las Bellas vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para ayudar.

\- No queríamos decir nada de esta situación para que nos centrásemos en la competición - afirmó.

\- Las Bellas no sólo son un grupo - contestó Cynthia - Somos familia, y la familia siempre permanece unida.

\- Os quiero mucho chicas - se sinceró.

\- Creo que hablo en nombre de todas al decir que nosotras también te queremos a ti... y pensar que cuando entré en las Bellas se suponía que sólo yo y Denise eramos "raritas" - bromeó haciendo comillas en el aire, puntualizando lo que acababa de decir - Y ahora resulta que de las originales, las únicas normalitas son Amy y Lily... y eso en sí, es muy raro - se notaba que su amiga estaba tratando de desviar su mente a lo que acababa de pasarle, y Stacie se lo agradecía, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle.

\- ¿Jessica y Ashley?

\- ¿A caso lo dudas? - preguntó con un tono gracioso - No sé, yo sólo digo que ahí se nota algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué nos pusiste en el agua? Confiesa... - preguntó tratando de bromear.

\- Creo que lo vuestro ya venía de fabrica.

Para cuando Chloe, Beca y Linda, llegaron con el resto de las Bellas, Stacie y Cynthia atendían a los consejos de los médicos, todo había quedado en algo muy superficial, así que no debería ni ir al hospital, pero Stacie debía estar observada por si veía que le ocurría algo fuera de lo común en las siguientes horas. Estaba claro que con las Bellas de testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Stacie tendría a toda aquella familia pendiente de ella, fuese lo que fuese lo que habían aconsejado los médicos.


	10. Chapter 10

Aubrey no había sido ella misma desde que todo aquello había estallado en su cara, y mucho menos desde que había visto que sus intentos por permanecer cerca de Stacie y el resto de las Bellas, casi acaban con la vida de la soprano. Se miraba en el espejo y a penas reconocía a aquel amasijo de nervios y lágrimas en el que se había convertido, quería luchar por su vida, pero aquel intento le había demostrado que ya era tarde para aquello, debería aceptar lo que la vida le había preparado, que no era más que una pesadilla. Escuchó llamar a la puerta de su lujosa habitación, y se secó las lágrimas como pudo.

\- Pasa - dijo sin más.

\- Aubrey, vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra fiesta de compromiso - le advirtió Damian, serio y con unas maneras que distaban mucho de la dulzura con la que siempre se había mostrado Stacie. Debía dejar de compararlos lo sabía, se casaría con Damian, no con Stacie, era absurdo seguir tratando de comparar, eso sólo le hacía sufrir más, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de pensar, como hubiera sido en un mundo alternativo, una fiesta de compromiso con Stacie, y de testigo el resto de las Bellas. Chloe sería su dama de honor, siempre lo habían hablado

\- ¿Estás ya?

\- Sí, sí, ya voy - contestó bajando la mirada y saliendo de aquel sueño que se había fabricado en su mente.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Más tarde aquella noche, después de saludar a todos, como si aquello que estaba viviendo fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero muriendo por dentro, su padre le avisó que habían contratado una banda de soul para que acompañará la cena. No era su música favorita, y eso seguía doliendole, al menos su padre podría haberse esforzado en pensar algo en ella, no en sus propios gustos musicales.

Estaba centrada en comer su plato de pescado, sin alzar la mirada, quizá de ese modo se adentraría de nuevo en el mundo interno que se había fabricado en la cabeza, para poder sobrevivir. Con el rabillo del ojo vio aparecer a la banda, gente de mediana edad, bien vestidos, aburrido, todo aquello era aburrido y agonizante. No tenía nada en contra de aquel estilo de música, pero la fiesta estaba preparada para Damian y para su padre, como era de esperar.

\- Los cantantes parecían algo diferentes en las fotografías - constató Damian, a lo que el señor Posen afirmó con un gesto seco de su rostro - Bueno, a veces las fotografías engañan.

\- Sí, luego hablaré con esos ineptos - contestó el padre de Aubrey.

La chica sentía pena por aquel grupo, desde luego no podía ni dejar pasar como lucían, alzó la mirada para verlos con sus propios ojos y a simple vista notó algo extraño y familiar en aquellos dos cantantes que había en el escenario. Con trajes negros, zapatos y sombrero negro, camisa blanca y gafas de sol. Uno alto, estilizado, casi parecía una chica y otro bastante más bajo y delgado ¿De qué conocía a aquellos dos personajes? Tal vez se trataba de cantantes que había visto en sus años de competición con las Bellas. Era lo mismo, volvió a bajar la mirada a su plato de salmón, aquella fiesta no tenía nada de interesante, bueno quizá descubrir si podía recordar a aquellos dos cantantes, pero con las luces situadas de aquel modo, casi a oscuras en el escenario, a penas podía ver sus rostros.

Pero cuando cantaron, no hizo falta verles los rostros, se atragantó con el salmón y tosió un poco para recuperar la compostura. Conocía aquellas dos voces a la perfección, era muy evidente que conocía a aquellos dos cantantes, o tal vez debería haber dicho a aquellas dos Bellas. Las chicas estaban locas, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta allí? ¿Cómo podían haber sustituido a los verdaderos cantantes de aquella banda? ¿Cómo habían conseguido disfrazarse de aquel modo y engañar a todos? En el escenario estaban su Stacie Conrad y Beca Mitchell. Y su mundo frío, se lleno de calidez, Stacie estaba bien, no le había pasado nada grave, y le estaba dejando claro que no se iba a rendir. No sabía si preocuparse en sobremanera, o si dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, y convencerse que no todo en aquella vida estaba perdido. Si Stacie estaba haciendo aquello por ella, era por que la amaba, no era un capricho o una más, estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo por hacerle ver que no estaba sola en el mundo, y Beca, aquella chica que había sido una antisocial durante buena parte del primer año, había descubierto con Stacie a su hermana, y la había acompañado a un lugar, que podría haber sido muy peligroso si las descubrían.

Su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar de jubilo cuando Stacie comenzó a cantar una canción soul, que era evidente nunca había sido su estilo, pero aquello también lo hacía por ella, y nunca jamás se había sentido tan amada como en el aquel momento.

**Puede que no tengamos un centavo para pagar el alquiler**

**Pero vamos a conseguirlo, sé que lo haremos**

**Puede que tengamos que comer judías todos los días**

**Pero vamos a conseguirlo, sé que lo haremos**

**Y si un trabajo es difícil de encontrar**

**Y tenemos que estar en la línea de bienestar**

**Tengo tu amor y tu sabes que tienes el mío**

**Así que vamos a conseguirlo, sé que lo haremos**

**Puede que no tengamos una casa a la que llamar nuestra**

**Pero vamos a conseguirlo, sé que lo haremos**

**Puede que tengamos que luchar contra las dificultades solas**

**Pero vamos a conseguirlo, sé que lo haremos**

**Porque nuestra unión me trae paz a la mente**

**No podemos quedarnos abajo todo el tiempo**

**Tengo tu amor y tu sabes que tienes el mío**

**Así que vamos a conseguirlo, sé que lo haremos**

**Nuestro coche puede ser viejo, nuestras habitaciones frías**

**Pero vamos a conseguirlo, sé que lo haremos**

**Es posible que no podamos desperdiciar una miga**

**Pero vamos a conseguirlo, sé que lo haremos**

**Y si tengo que llevar un cartel **

**Diciendo "Ayuda al sordo, mudo y ciego"**

**Tengo tu amor y tu sabes que tienes el mío**

**Así que vamos a conseguirlo, sé que lo haremos**

**Vamos a conseguirlo, cariño.**

**Puede parecer difícil a veces**

**Pero no te preocupes, cariño**

**Vamos a seguir intentándolo**

**Vamos a conseguirlo.**

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, sabía que amaba a Stacie, pero hasta ese mismo momento no sabía hasta que punto su amor por ella era correspondido, aquello era una promesa de futuro, en un lugar en el cual ambas podrían dejar de tenerlo si las descubrían, un "no me rendiré, pase lo que pase". Su corazón latía rápidamente, miró a su padre, rezando por que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir y se dio cuenta de que no se había dado cuenta en absoluto. Entendió hasta que punto le importaba su vida, menos que cero, si se hubiera fijado se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

Después de una nueva canción, la banda siguió tocando y ellas hicieron un descanso, una camarera llevó copas a la mesa, y disimuladamente dejó una nota en la servilleta de Aubrey, quién la miró en aquel momento. Su sonrisa se acentuó cuando vio a Jessica, quien la miraba con afecto y le señaló con un movimiento de los ojos que leyese la nota.

**_"S te está esperando en el baño del final del pasillo del hotel"_**

Cuando pasaron un par de minutos, Aubrey se disculpó, y fue hacia a aquel lugar, le temblaban las piernas, un movimiento en falso, y las descubrirían, pero también estaba nerviosa porque hasta aquel momento no habían establecido una realidad tan clara en su relación con Stacie, quien estaba esperándola en aquel baño.

Aubrey entró en el baño, y se vio atrapada por los brazos de Stacie nada más entrar por la puerta, sus corazones latiendo desbocados a la vez, se dejo abrazar y se sintió más querida y protegida de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

\- Estás loca ¿lo sabes? - su sonrisa amplia volvió a su rostro, casi echándose de menos aquel gesto en ella misma. - Todo por mi capitana - le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Estás bien? Estaba tan preocupada... - dijo acariciando su rostro y mirándola a los ojos asegurándose de que no le había ocurrido nada aquel día.

\- Ahora sí, contigo a mi lado siempre estoy bien - se sinceró sosteniendo la mano de la rubia - No, de verdad, no pasó nada, Amy y Cynthia fueron rápidas.

\- Y te presentas aquí... - negó con la cabeza, preocupada.

\- Necesitaba verte, y a Chloe se le ocurrió esta idea - sonrió con afecto - Evidentemente no pude pensar que era mala idea.

\- ¿Las chicas lo saben? - preguntó confusa.

\- ¿Qué te amo y voy a hacer todo por sacarte de esto? - preguntó segura de sus palabras - Lo saben, no se les puede ocultar nada, enseguida te descubren.

\- ¿Me amas? - preguntó casi sin aliento.

\- ¿Aun no te ha quedado claro? - preguntó llevando sus manos a la cintura de la ex capitana

\- Te amo Aubrey, y la verdad, ese tío con el que te quieren casar es horrible... tú mereces una persona más buena, que te trate como una reina, alguien sexy, con unos ojos verdes que quitan el hipo, y quizá soprano - bromeó.

\- ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar a alguien así? -siguió la broma.

Ambas acercaron su rostro, y juntaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos.

\- No sé, pero haría cualquier cosa por ser esa persona.

\- Te quiero Stacie, es sólo que esto es muy complicado...

\- Escápate conmigo esta noche, estaremos ambas solas en algún lugar del mundo, pero seríamos felices - le susurró - Te lo prometo.

Aubrey se la quedó mirando por un instante, se moría por escaparse con ella aquella noche, por darle exactamente lo que le pedía, pero no podía ser egoísta, no con alguien que sabia que la amaba de aquella manera en que Stacie lo hacía. Precisamente estaban así porque su familia quería robarle la vida, no podía permitirse actuar del mismo modo. Stacie estaba a punto de graduarse en ciencias, estaba a punto de ir a una competición internacional en la que había posibilidades para ganar, tenía una familia que la quería, y estaban las Bellas que eran como sus hermanas. Si se escapaban aquella noche, perdería todo aquello, por ella, y algún día, en algún lugar, ambas se despertarían, y ese amor que Stacie sentía por ella en aquellos momentos, se habría convertido en malestar por haber sido la culpable de que perdiese todo aquello. No podía, no podía arrebatar todo a la mujer a la que amaba.

\- No puedo Stacie, no es justo para ti - bajó la cabeza triste - No voy a arrebatarte la vida. Tienes muchas cosas por las que luchar y por las que vivir, no me perdonaría...

\- Aubrey, tú eres más que lo puedo perder... - sostuvo su muñeca - Si te vas ahora, en la siguiente parte de la cena cantaran el grupo original, y yo no podré verte, no se hasta cuando... no sé si podré volver a verte... Aubrey por favor... - le rogó llorando.

\- No - negó con la cabeza y la abrazó - Te amo Stacie, no puedo - besó su mejilla, notando como ambos corazones se rompían irremediablemente y antes de que pudiera obtener respuesta, salió por la puerta con el corazón desquebrajado. Destrozada por dejar ir a Stacie, pero orgullosa por no haber sido egoísta con ella.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Canción:**

**Little Milton We're gonna make it **


	11. Chapter 11

3 Semanas Después...

Beca entró aquel día a casa de las Bellas, y las caras de pocos amigos de las chicas ya hablaron por si solas, algo estaba pasando, y buscó con la mirada a alguien que le explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Está con otra en su habitación – dijo Ashley desde el sofá, mientras preparaba algunas cajas para su próximo viaje a Europa para el campeonato.

\- ¿Otra? - preguntó Beca suspirando.

\- Sí, y esta tía me suena, no sé de qué, pero no es trigo limpio la muy pava – afirmó Amy – Hay que frenarle los pies, la largiducha está en modo autodestroyer total, y nos quedan a penas dos semanas para la competición – avisó la rubia – O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

\- Ya voy – dijo cabreada, sabía que si no iba ella, Amy lo haría a lo bestia, porque ya habían hablado del tema en los últimos días. Beca estaba cansada, durante más de dos semanas desde la fiesta de compromiso de Aubrey, Stacie se había enrollado con una chica diferente cada día, algunas veces incluso dos al día. Todas cortadas por el mismo patrón, rubias, delgadas, y con algo que a simple vista hacía recordar a Aubrey, pero obviamente ninguna era ella, y sabía que su amiga estaba perdiendo el sentido por culpa de esa idea.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación, pero nadie contestó, sin embargo se oían ruidos desde dentro, y como amiga que era de Stacie, debía tomar una decisión completamente drástica o si no su amiga seguiría en ese "aca-bucle-autodestroyer", como le llamaba Amy, donde se había adentrado. Entró sin llamar, lo que hizo saltar a la chica que estaba con Stacie, y Beca pudo reconocerla como una de las componentes de Das Sound Machine. La chica se tapó como pudo, pero Stacie simplemente se reía del momento, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Aquella no era su amiga, era otra persona diferente. Una persona rota.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Llama antes de entrar! - dijo la chica casi desnuda.

\- Es mi habitación, y esa de ahí es mi amiga – dijo señalándo a Stacie – Tú eres un miembro de Das Sound Machine en casa de las Bellas, así que largate antes de que tome alguna decisión de la que después, todas, nos arrepintamos.

La chica se vistió como pudo y salió despavorida escaleras abajo.

\- ¿En serio Stacie? ¿Con una rival? - preguntó enfadada, señalando la puerta de la habitación.

\- Bueno, el campus se me estaba quedando corto – afirmó ironica, levantando una ceja – No hay muchas chicas que aun no haya probado.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? - le cuestionó mientras Stacie, aún semidesnuda se levantaba de la cama en busca de su ropa – Esta no eres tú, ya no...

\- Me iban mejor las cosas cuando lo era, así que he decidido volver a mis viejas costumbres – dijo arreglándose frente al espejo.

\- ¡No me jodas! - exclamó Beca - ¿Buscando clones de Aubrey Posen? ¿A eso te vas a dedicar ahora?

\- Perdona ¿de quién? - le preguntó poniéndose la camiseta como si no supiera de quien estaba hablando.

\- No te hagas la imbécil Stace, sabes perfectamente que por lo que acabas de hacer debería echarte de las Bellas – dijo sentándose en su cama.

\- ¿Por enrollarme con una tía? ¡Qué exagerada! - dijo poniéndose el pantalón.

\- Por traer a una DSM a casa de las Bellas – contestó ella – Deja de buscar rubias con las que puedas fantasear que en realidad estás con Aubrey y centrate en conseguir estar con ella al final de todo esto.

\- No voy a estar con Aubrey ¿no te quedó claro? - preguntó enfadada – Porque a mí sí, no me quiere. Fin de la historia.

\- Juraría que la primera vez que me contaste lo que pasó, me dijiste que te había dicho que te amaba... - negó con la cabeza – Además, yo estaba en aquel escenario, se le caía la baba mirándote aquella noche.

\- No quiso escaparse conmigo – se echó a la cama, dejando caer su peso - ¿Por qué debería pensar en ella?

\- Primero porque estás loca por ella, segundo porque ella también lo está por ti, que no se quisiera escapar aquella noche contigo no quiere decir que no te ama – trató de hacerle ver – Además, te conozco desde hace años y estás enrollandote con chicas que te recuerdan a ella, porque simplemente eres incapaz de olvidarla, cosa que me parece bien... no la olvides, total, ella tampoco puede olvidarte.

\- ¿Y qué mierda significa si no? ¿Por qué no se escapó conmigo? - preguntó mirando al techo, tratando de evitar la mirada de su amiga.

\- No lo sé, deberías hablarlo con ella algún día, pero sus sentimientos están claros Stacie, si no, no hubiera ido a tu encuentro aquella noche - concluyó.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea? - preguntó esperanzada, sabía que había estado actuando mal, y que el resto de las Bellas la habían consentido demasiado, pero estaba muy dolida, y mientras Beca en esas situaciones se volvía antisocial, ella se refugiaba en el sexo.

\- ¿Qué le importas demasiado como para apartar de lo demás antes de tu graduación y antes de nuestra competición más importante? ¡Y yo qué sé! Nunca he sido capaz de leer a Aubrey, ni siquiera sé que le ves, pero la realidad es que hay mucho más que la respuesta que te dio, creo yo ¿no? - se preguntó a si misma en voz alta – Lucha por descubrirlo, yo seguiré subiendome a un escenario a tu lado y disfrazándome tantas veces como sean necesarias. Eres mi amiga Stacie, pero si sigues por este camino, tendré que tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Me vas a echar de las Bellas? - preguntó triste, si además perdía a sus amigas, no sabía que iba a ser de su vida, necesitaba al resto de las chicas, aunque hubiese estado huyendo de ellas durante las dos semanas anteriores.

Hubo un silencio atronador entre ellas, durante los cuales el corazón de Stacie parecía que se iba a salir del pecho, arrepintiéndose de verdad de lo que había hecho, sabiendo que había actuado mal, y rezando a todo lo que sabía porque la decisión de Beca no fuese echarla de las Bellas. Si le daba una nueva oportunidad la aprovecharía.

\- ¿Y perder a la mejor soprano que tenemos? - le cuestionó – No lo sé. ¿Vas a seguir tirando tu vida por la borda? ¿Vas a seguir regalando tu cuerpo a la primera semi clon de Aubrey que se te ponga a tiro?

\- ¿No más sexo? - preguntó incorporándose en la cama.

\- No más sexo salvaje sin sentimientos para ti – concluyó - ¿Trato hecho? Si no te echaré de las Bellas, si estás mal, aquí hay un grupo bastante amplio de chicas que estamos dispuestas a escucharte y apoyarte en lo que necesites... pero si traes otra vez a una Das Sound Machine dos semanas antes de la competición al santuario de las Bellas...

\- De acuerdo. No más sexo, no más liarme con miembros de bandas rivales – afirmó Stacie – Beca, lo siento, es algo que nunca debería haber hecho... es sólo qué... - se sentó y bajó la mirada.

\- Di – dijo sentádose a su lado.

\- Os veo a Chloe y a ti, o a Bumper con Amy, o a Benji con Emily, o a Cynthia hablando por telefono con Denise, o incluso a Ashley y Jessica abrazadas en el sofa cuando creen que nadie las ve, y... ¿por qué yo no puedo tener eso con ella? - preguntó con la mirada nublada de lágrimas a punto de salir.

\- Tu historia con Aubrey es diferente, más difícil, pero eso no quiere decir que al final no tengas un final feliz, siempre y cuando te dejes de acostar con la primera que encuentras... con ellas no vas a tener lo que estás buscando, además, aunque pudiera darse el caso, no lo querrías con ninguna de ellas – afirmó Beca.

\- Lo sé...

\- Vamos a ganar esa competición, las Bellas van a ser legendarias y tú vas a conseguir a tu chica ¿estás conmigo en esto? - le preguntó dándole la mano, que pronto se vio estrechada por la mano de Stacie, quien la miraba decidida.

\- Estoy contigo en esto capitana – sonrió.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para comentar, se agradece mucho, y ánimo a todas las que lean el fanfic a comentar también. Tengo la idea de por donde seguir la historia, de hecho sé como quiero acabarla, pero siempre estoy abierta a nuevas ideas. Así que no temáis el comentar.**

* * *

Las Bellas estaban en la sala de ensayo, acabando de dar los últimos retoques a la coreografía de la competición, hasta que Chloe dio por terminada la preparación, por aquel día. La pelirroja abrazó a Beca ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas, que desde hacía unos días habían visto que la relación de ambas cada vez era más notoria. Hubo algunas bromas, por aquellas muestras de cariño, pero tal cual había dicho Amy "Ya era hora de que Beca y Chloe, tuvieran Bechloe". Las chicas comenzaron a salir hacia la hermandad, para seguir preparando el viaje.

\- ¿Vais a ir al estudio? - preguntó Chloe a Beca y Emily.

\- Sí, tenemos que grabar la canción - sonrió la DJ, mientras veía a Stacie acercarse - Soprano, ¿te vienes? - preguntó mientras la chica despeinaba a Emily.

\- ¿Esa canción de la que me habéis hablado? ¿La de esta mocosa? - les cuestionó - Ni siquiera me la habéis dejado escuchar.

\- Sí, pero es genial, Emily ha escrito una gran canción y quiero grabarla y hacerle unos arreglos, para ver si podemos incluirla en la competición - explicó Beca.

\- ¡Wow! Eso es mucho para una novata - Stacie le guiñó el ojo a la joven.

\- Esta novata me había preguntado si te gustaría tocar la guitarra cuando grabemos hoy - confesó Beca - Estaría bien teneros a ambas en el estudio.

\- ¿Y la partitura? - preguntó la sexy soprano.

Emily sacó de la mochila una libreta y de ella sacó un papel y se lo dio, en él, se podía ver claramente la partitura.

\- La traje - sonrió la más joven.

\- Vale, será divertido, así tendré la mente ocupada y puedo ayudaros para la competición - afirmó animada - ¿Chloe tú te vienes?

\- De hecho sí, habíamos pensado que después podríamos ir a cenar ¿te apuntas también? - le ofreció con una de sus dulces sonrisas.

\- No dejaría a Emily sola ante el peligro - las dos morenas se rieron a mandíbula batiente, pero Beca y Chloe se sonrojaron ante aquellas palabras

\- Sabemos controlarnos - afirmó Beca.

\- Sí, claro... - Emily alzó una ceja, y las miró irónicamente.

x-x-x

Un rato después en el estudio, Stacie se había aprendido a la perfección la partitura, y Emily y ella ya estaban dispuestas a comenzar con la canción dentro de la sala de grabación.

\- Ey DJ, deja de meterle mano a tu pelirroja, y comienza con esto, a este paso nos perdemos la competición - le pidió Stacie, provocando la risa de Emily también. Estaba claro que desde hacia unos días, sus ánimos habían vuelto a ser un poco más normales en ella, aún se sentía horriblemente mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Aubrey, pero las Bellas habían demostrado que estaban allí para ella, y ella a su vez, quería demostrar que estaba completamente preparada para la actuación. Además, ella había demostrado hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a llegar para tener el amor de Aubrey, ahora como una de las Bellas veteranas, tenía el deber de centrarse únicamente en aquella competición.

\- No le estaba metiendo mano - se quejó Beca - Estaba preparando el mezclador - se defendió - Además, Chloe está en el otro lado de la sala.

\- Sí, con lo pequeña que eres, no llegarías allí - se burló Emily.

\- ¡Oye venga ya un respeto hacia las capitanas! - esta vez fue Chloe quien se quejó - No vale hacer equipo en contra de mi novia, tú Emily a cantar, y tú Stacie toca la guitarra.

\- ¡A sus ordenes capitana! - exclamó Emily, dirigiendo una mirada burlona hacia Stacie, quien se tapó la boca para no reír.

\- Tengo la cámara preparada - le susurró Chloe a Beca - Y el wifi listo para enviar.

\- Si este plan surge efecto... vamos a ganar en todos los aspectos - sonrió la DJ, poniendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de su novia, cuando está se acercó hasta la mesa de mezclas.

\- Lo sé - la sonrisa de Chloe era más amplia que nunca - Será legendario.

\- ¿Preparadas? - les cuestionó Beca, recibiendo sendas afirmaciones de que ambas estaban preparadas.

A pesar de que Stacie estaba actuando como toda una profesional, y fue ella quien comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes, no pudo evitar que le temblara en ocasiones la mano al tocar, y escuchar la letra de la canción que había escrito Emily.

**Cuando mañana llegue sola estaré**

**Temiéndole a cosas que no conozco**

**Cuando mañana llegue**

**Mañana llegue**

**Mañana llegue**

**Y sin importar si el camino es largo**

**Alzaré la vista al cielo**

**Y en la oscuridad que encuentre, me detendré y no volaré**

**Y cantaré sola, cantaré sola, cantaré sola.**

**Tengo todo lo que necesito cuando nos tengo a ti y a mí**

**Miro a mi alrededor y veo la dulce vida**

**Estoy atrapada en la oscuridad pero tú eres mi linterna**

**Tú me llevarás, tú me llevarás en medio de la noche**

**No puedo detener a mi corazón cuando tú en mis ojos brillas**

**No puedo mentir, es una dulce vida**

**Estoy atrapada en la oscuridad, pero tú eres mi linterna**

**Tú me llevarás, tú me llevarás en medio de la noche**

**Porque tú eres mis linterna**

**Tú eres mi linterna, tú eres mi linterna.**

**Observo sombras detrás de la cima de la montaña**

**No temeré cuando la lluvia no pare**

**Porque tú iluminarás el camino,**

**Tú iluminarás el camino, tú iluminarás el camino.**

Las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en las miradas de las cuatro chicas, cada una sentía una cosa diferente ante aquella canción tan especial que la futura capitana de las Bellas había escrito, y la potente voz de la chica, no hacía más que darle aún más magia.

**Tengo todo lo que necesito cuando te tengo a ti y a mí**

**Miro a mi alrededor y veo la dulce vida**

**Estoy atrapada en la oscuridad pero tú eres mi linterna**

**Tú me llevarás, tú me llevarás en medio de la noche**

**No puedo detener a mi corazón cuando tú en mis ojos brillas**

**No puedo mentir, es una dulce vida**

**Estoy atrapada en la oscuridad pero tú eres mi linterna**

**Tú me llevarás, tú me llevarás en medio de la noche**

**Porque tú eres mis linterna**

**Tú eres mi linterna, tú eres mi linterna.**

**Tengo todo lo que necesito cuando te tengo a ti y a mí**

**Miro a mi alrededor y veo la dulce vida**

**Estoy atrapada en la oscuridad pero tú eres mi linterna**

**Tú me llevarás, tú me llevarás en medio de la noche**

**No puedo detener a mi corazón cuando tú en mis ojos brillas**

**No puedo mentir, es una dulce vida**

**Estoy atrapada en la oscuridad pero tú eres mi linterna**

**Tú me llevarás, tú me llevarás en medio de la noche**

**Porque tú eres mis linterna**

**Tú eres mi linterna, tú eres mi linterna.**

Cuando la canción acabó Chloe comenzó a aplaudir, y Beca les dio la enhorabuena. Había quedado absolutamente perfecto a la primera, y eso no era ni habitual, ni fácil de conseguir.

Emily dio unos saltitos de alegría y aplaudió también.

\- ¡Toma ya! - exclamó la más joven - Ha sido espectacular.

\- Lo ha sido - afirmó Stacie, secándose las lágrimas, no había podido evitar pensar, al escuchar la canción, que aquella competición sería la última actuación de las Bellas de su generación, y era evidente que parte de la letra le recordaba a Aubrey - Eres buena, novata, no ha estado nada mal - sonrió.

\- Tú tampoco lo has hecho nada mal, aca-compañera.

Emily la abrazó fuertemente, a pesar de todo, Stacie no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras tan efusivas de cariño, pero cuando el abrazó se convirtió en una piña, con Chloe y Beca incluidas, se sintió otra vez completa.

\- ¡Vamos a ganar la competición con esta canción! - volvió a exclamar Chloe, aplaudiendo - Esto sí que es especial, no esos DSM.

\- Amen a eso - sonrió Stacie - Ellos no harán nada original, esto será lo que nos haga ganar.

\- Gracias chicas, para mí esto es un regalazo impresionante, ¡sois todas mis aca-idolas! - exclamó Emily - Grabar mi primera canción con vosotras es...¡wow! ¡Nunca lo olvidaré!

\- Bueno, he de reconocer, que me quedo más tranquila al saber que tú seguirás con el legado de las Bellas - afirmó Chloe - Como capitana y miembro más antiguo actualmente, reconozco tu talento.

\- Gracias Chlo, eso significa mucho para mí - le sonrió Emily, abrazándola.

Al ver que todo volvía a resumirse en muestras de cariño, para las que ella todavía no se sentía preparada, Stacie interrumpió aquel momento fraternal entre las Bellas que le acompañaban.

\- Os invito a todas a sushi - se ofreció Stacie, algo indecisa - ¿Os apatece?

\- Ya no te escapas de invitarnos - afirmó Chloe, mirándola, mientras daba la mano a Beca.

x-x-x-x-x

**Canción:**

**Flashligh - Hailee Steinfeld**


	13. Chapter 13

**Primero unas palabras de agradecimiento por los comentarios, que son pocos sí, pero cada uno de los reviews a este fanfic son importantes para mí, así que...GRACIAS. **

**Segundo, como ya he avisado en otros medios como Tumblr, este capítulo tiene más de Bechloe y Jessley que Staubrey, pero os puedo asegurar, que los próximos capítulos serán intensos. **

**Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, el cual es bastante musical (para que os hagáis una idea de las canciones y sus versiones, las indico al final del capítulo para que no haya spoilers lol.**

* * *

Beca, Chloe, Emily y Stacie llegaron a casa temprano, pero vieron que había una especie de fiesta en la hermandad, así que se miraron las unas a las otras antes de entrar, llevaban bolsas del restaurante japonés al que habían ido a comer, ya que sabían que al resto también les gustaba el sushi.

\- ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando dejas al cargo a Amy? - preguntó Beca a Chloe - ¿Qué fiesta están haciendo ahora?  
\- ¡Por Dios, espero que no haya demasiado alcohol! - se tapó la cara la pelirroja, sabiendo que era una posibilidad altamente probable - Mañana tenemos que esta al cien por cien para la batalla.

Emily y Stacie no dijeron nada, pero fueron las primeras en ir a abrir la puerta, y se encontraron con un improvisado escenario, y las chicas sentadas cómodamente en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó Stacie a Cynthia, que estaba de pie, llevando vino a la mesa entre los sofás.  
\- Hemos improvisado noche de duetos - afirmó tumbándose en uno de los sofás - Ahora les toca a Ashley y Jessica, tenéis que apuntar que canción queréis cantar y con quién - explicó entregándole una libreta a Stacie y después desvió su mirada hacia las bolsas - ¿Qué traéis?  
\- Hemos ido a tomar algo a la salida del estudio - dijo animada Emily - Y os hemos traido sushi para todas.  
\- ¡Escuchad chicas! - alzó la voz Cynthia - ¡Fuera pizzas, tenemos sushi!  
\- ¡Vale, vale aca-zorras, comeremos sushi, pero ahora sentaos! - pidió Amy - Ashley y Jessica han estado veinte minutos para elegir canción, no vayamos ahora a hacer que se arrepientan.

Chloe y Beca se descalzaron y se sentaron en el sofá al lado de Amy, Chloe encima de Beca, y Emily y Stacie ocuparon parte del sofá al otro lado de la mesa. Flo y Lilly estaban sentadas en el suelo, al lado del sofá.

Jessica y Ashley ya estaban en el escenario, la una sentada al lado de la otra en taburetes, y se las veía algo nerviosas.

\- ¡A la de una, a la de dos, y a la de tres! - exclamó Amy haciendo ruido de tambores en la mesita - Vuestro turno empieza... ¡YA!

Fue Jessica quién comenzó a cantar

**Medianoche, vienes y me recoges,**

**sin luces delanteras,**

**un largo viaje que podría terminar**

**en llamas ardiendo o en el paraíso.**

**Apareces de forma gradual,**

**ha pasado bastante tiempo que no escucho nada de ti,**

**debería simplemente decirte que te fueras,**

**porque sé exactamente a dónde conduce esto,**

**pero nos miro dar vueltas y vueltas cada vez.**

**Tú tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean,**

Ashley miró de reojo a Jessica y ambas sonrieron:

**Y tú tienes esos clásicos labios rojos que me gustan,**

**y cuando nos venimos abajo,**

**volvemos otra vez,**

**porque nunca pasamos de moda,**

**nunca pasamos de moda.**

**Tengo el pelo largo engominado hacia atrás**

**la camiseta blanca,**

Jessica miró hacia abajo, tratando de evitar la mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeras:

**y yo tengo esa fe ciega de buena chica,**

**y una faldita ceñida.**

Ashley y Jessica volvieron a cantar juntas:

**Y cuando nos venimos abajo,**

**volvemos otra vez,**

**porque nunca pasamos de moda,**

**nunca pasamos de moda.**

**Y esto es lo que ocurre,**

**ella no puede mantener sus salvajes ojos en la carretera,**

Jessica miró decidida a Ashley esta vez para continuar con la canción:

**me lleva a casa,**

**se apagan las luces,**

**se quita el abrigo,**

**yo digo: escuché que has estado de un lado para otro**

**con alguna otra chica.**

Ashley acarició el brazo de Jessica:

**Yo digo: lo que oíste es cierto,**

**pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.**

Jessica sostuvo la manó de la morena en su brazo:

**Y yo digo: también he pasado por eso,**

**unas pocas veces.**

**Tú tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean,**

Ashley sonrió ampliamente:

**y tú tienes esos clásicos labios rojos que me gustan,**

Ashley y Jessica se cogieron de la mano, sin volverse a apartar, captando la atención en aquel gesto del resto de las Bellas y siguieron cantando la última parte de la canción:

**y cuando nos venimos abajo,**

**volvemos otra vez,**

**porque nunca pasamos de moda,**

**nunca pasamos de moda.**

**Llévame a casa,**

**llévame a casa,**

**llévame a casa.**

Las Bellas aplaudieron la actuación hasta que Amy interrumpió el momento, con un gesto de sus manos.

\- Creo que la pregunta ahora es... ¿Quién va a hacer la pregunta de una vez? - cuestionó - Necesito una respuesta a la que viene siendo ¡YA!

Flo levantó la mano y Amy le cedió el turno a ella.

\- Lo que creo que todas mi aca-compañeras aquí presentes quieren preguntar es... ¿Quién es James Dean? ¿Por que Taylor cantó sobre él?  
\- ¿O en serio? ¿De verdad? - preguntó Amy mirándola seria - En serio, no eres más tonta porque no te entrenas.  
\- ¿No era eso? - preguntó confusa, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Amy.  
\- ¿James Dean es un personaje de una serie? - preguntó Lily.  
\- ¡No os desviéis, por favor! - exclamó Cynthia - La pregunta no era esa... ¡centraros! - les ordenó.  
\- Creo que antes de que esto se líe aún más... como capitana de las Bellas, me corresponde a mí hacer la pregunta - afirmó Beca - Así que, Ashley... Jessica... ¿desde cuando? - les cuestionó.  
\- ¿Desde cuando cantamos? - preguntó Jessica, sabiendo perfectamente que significaba la pregunta.  
\- Lo que mi querida novia quiere preguntaros - todas la miraron sorprendidas - Sí, ¿Qué pasa? Beca es mi novia oficial... como si no lo supierais...- resopló bromista - Bueno, no me interrumpáis con más cosas obvias, a lo que iba - se dio una palmada en las rodillas - ¿Desde cuando estáis las dos juntas como algo más que amigas?  
\- Clavado, aca-capitana pelirroja - afirmó Amy, haciendo un gesto de tocar la batería en el aire - Desembuchar dueto...  
\- Bueno - Ashley carraspeó, pero fue Jessica quién le animo a continuar, sujetando su mano con más fuerza - Hemos sido pareja desde hace años... desde que comenzamos en las Bellas... bueno más concretamente, desde la aca-fiesta de iniciación. Sabéis que hacía más tiempo que eramos amigas... pero ese fue el momento de cruzar la línea.  
\- ¡Eyyyyyy! - exclamó Stacie sorprendienda - ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué nunca lo hemos sabido? - preguntó confusa, estaban hablando de años, y ellas siempre habían tenido un vinculo muy cercano, pero ninguna había hecho un gesto que denotara más. Claro que las Bellas eran muy cariñosas entre ellas, pero como hermanas... bueno, salvo algunas de ellas.  
\- No nos preguntastéis - afirmó Jessica segura - Pero con todo esto de la competición internacional... bueno, las dos estamos más cariñosas de lo normal, lamento si eso os ha incomodado.  
\- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡De ninguna manera! - aclaró Stacie - Chicas, sois una pareja espectacular - las señaló - creo que hablo en nombre de todas cuando digo que en ningún momento podría incomodarnos nada de lo que hayáis hecho... sólo nos sorprende no habernos dado cuenta antes, quiero decir, siempre pensábamos en vosotras como amigas, hasta los últimos tiempos... - rectificó - además, no sois como Bechloe, que no pueden tener las manos apartadas la una de la otra... - bromeó.  
\- Ya esta, ya tenía que soltarlo, no podía dejarme un poquito tranquila - se quejó Beca - No somos tan exageradas Stacie.  
\- Chicas, vuestro comienzo fue con Chloe metiéndose en tu ducha Beca, cuando estabas desnuda... no es por nada, pero comparadas con vosotras dos - Cynthia señaló a Ashley y Jessica - Jessley son monjas. Hasta la noche en la hoguera no me dio por pensar que estas dos eran lesbihonestas y eso me asusta, mi radar no funciona bien, quizá porque tiene mucho trabajo aquí en las Bellas.

Las chicas se miraron y se rieron, a pesar del nerviosismo al ser descubiertas, Ashley y Jessica no se arrepentían para nada, simplemente hubo una pregunta y ninguna del resto de las Bellas dijo nada negativo de ellas, fueron aceptadas como siempre.

\- ¿Siguiente dueto? - preguntó Amy - ¿Chloe y Beca?  
\- De hecho no - negó Chloe- Quiero cantar con Stacie - la chica en cuestión se sorprendió - ¿Qué pasa? Yo ya hago muchos duetos con Beca.  
\- Es verdad - afirmó la DJ.  
\- Sí, entre otras cosas - dijo Emily, haciendo que las demás se riesen.  
\- Yo no comparto a mí chica, para que te enteres - le contestó Chloe, hablando con segundas intenciones.  
\- ¡Dios pelirroja, no se refería a eso! - exclamó Cynthia poniendo cara de asco - No queremos saber nada de vuestra vida sexual, además, es evidente que no os compartís. ¡Además esas cosas no se dicen delante de vuestra hijastra!  
\- ¿Hi... qué? - preguntó Beca muy confusa.  
\- Emily es vuestra hija - afirmó Flo - Stacie creará una máquina del tiempo y la enviará al pasado, bueno a nuestro presente. Emily tiene el deber de hacer que os juntéis... aunque el trabajo ya estaba medio hecho, todo hay que decirlo - concluyó la latina, ante la atónita mirada de Beca y Chloe - ¡Vamos, todas lo sabemos!  
\- Sí, yo ayudaré a Stacie a crear la maquina - afirmó Lilly.  
\- ¿Con que pandilla de dementes me he ido a juntar? - preguntó Beca negando con la cabeza.  
\- ¡Ooooo! - exclamó con dulzura Chloe - Sería bonito ¿verdad? - preguntó a la DJ - Una aca-hija con cosas de ambas, una mezcla Bechloe hecha persona... - dijo soñadora.  
\- Bueno mirándolo así... - rectificó Beca - Pero Emily no se parece a nosotras.  
\- Sí lo hago - afirmó la chica.  
\- La creadora de la maquina del tiempo - pensó Stacie en voz alta - Me gusta esa teoría vuestra - dijo orgullosa - ¿Al final tengo un final feliz? - le preguntó interesada a Emily, como si la teoría fuese cierta.  
\- Tú mantente positiva, pero no puedo confesarte nada del futuro, alteraría la línea del tiempo - bromeó.  
\- Eres un genio - Stacie abrazó a Emily y la despeino, aceptando la broma.  
\- En eso también me parezco a mi tía - se encogió de hombros y puso su mejor versión de sonrisa inocente.

Todas se rieron a carcajadas de nuevo, mientras Chloe se acercaba a Stacie y le decía que canción quería cantar, se sorprendió de la elección de su amiga, pero debía confesar que aquella canción le encantaba, no sólo porque de algún modo le recordase a Aubrey, si no porque era una de las nuevas adquisiciones en su mp3.

Cynthia observó la libreta donde Chloe había apuntado la canción, y las miró sorprendida, mientras las dos chicas que habían decidido hacer aquel dueto se sonreían.

\- ¡Uy Beca! - exclamó y dando unos pequeños golpes en el sofá añadió - siéntate aquí, a mi lado... esto va a ser un espectáculo digno de ver - afirmó Cynthia, dándole la libreta a Beca.  
\- Interesante - le guiñó un ojo a Chloe después de leer la canción que iban a cantar, haciéndose participe de la diversión que inundaba la casa.  
\- Más interesante te va a parecer la actuación - afirmó Chloe, dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿Stacie, estás preparada?

Chloe comenzó a cantar una versión mucho más tranquila de Lean On, pero luciéndose con su dulce voz, mientras miraba a Beca:

**¿Te acuerdas? **

**No hace mucho caminábamos por la acera,**

**de forma inocente, ¿te acuerdas?**

**Todo lo que hacíamos era preocuparnos la una por la otra.**

**Pero la noche era caliente,**

**los dos éramos atrevidos y jóvenes,**

**alrededor, soplaba el viento,**

**solo nos aferrábamos a no aferrarnos a nada.**

Stacie, hizo sonar su voz perfectamente acompasada con la de Chloe:

**Lanzo un beso, disparo una pistola,**

**necesitamos a alguien en quien apoyarnos.**

**Lanzo un beso, disparo una pistola,**

**todo lo que necesitamos es alguien en quien apoyarnos.**

Chloe y Stacie comenzaron a cantar sintiendo la canción como suya:

**¿Qué haremos cuando nos hagamos mayores?**

**¿caminaremos por la misma carretera?**

**¿Estarás tú ahí a mi lado**

**manteniéndote fuerte mientras las olas pasan por encima?**

Stacie no pudo evitar pensar en Aubrey, mientras se le desgarraba un poco la voz:

**Cuando las noches son largas, **

**anhelo que vengas a casa.**

Chloe se acercó a Stacie para animarla:

**Alrededor, soplaba el viento,**

**solo nos aferrábamos a no aferrarnos a nada.**

**Lanzo un beso, disparo una pistola,**

**necesitamos a alguien en quien apoyarnos.**

**Lanzo un beso, disparo una pistola,**

**todo lo que necesitamos es alguien en quien apoyarnos.**

Stacie aprovecho el sentimiento de melancolía que la había invadido para acabar de cantar:

**Todo lo que necesitamos es alguien en quien apoyarnos.**

**Todo lo que necesitamos es alguien en quien apoyarnos.**

**Lanzo un beso, disparo una pistola,**

**necesitamos a alguien en quien apoyarnos.**

**Lanzo un beso, disparo una pistola,**

**todo lo que necesitamos es alguien en quien apoyarnos.**

Las Bellas se habían quedado sin palabras, completamente anonadadas, Stacie y Chloe no habían hecho ningún dueto durante todos aquellos años, pero sus voces se compenetraban a la perfección y le habían puesto mucho más sentimiento a una canción, que en principio podría pasar como una del montón. Chloe abrazó a Stacie con una sonrisa que también se dibujo en la morena.

\- No vamos a cenar a esos Das Sound Machine - afirmó Amy uniéndose al abrazo, seguida por el resto de las Bellas, provocando la risa en Chloe y Stacie, que permanecían en medio y completamente rodeadas.

Al separarse, Chloe abrazó a Beca y no se despegó de ella, no eran celosas, pero quería demostrarle aunque ya lo supiera a la perfección, que aquel momento de abrazo a Stacie, era amistoso y nada más, que sus abrazos eran otra cosa.

\- Bueno, creo que ha sido un buen entrenamiento para la batalla de mañana - afirmó Beca - ¡Y después Welcome Copenhagen!

El resto de las Bellas vitorearon aquellas palabras de su capitana.

x*x*x*x*x

**Canciones (pensad que los links están escritos con espacios, pero en realidad no los tienen, si no, no puedo ponerlos):**  
**En esta os tenéis que imaginar sólo la mitad... en vez de Pip, os imagináis a (Ashley) Shelley Regner**

**youtu . be / H2fiFyIjXvo**

**Aquí os imagináis a Chloe y a Stacie... un ejercicio de imaginación, lo sé.**

**youtu . be / NyRck378NB0**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lamento no haber actualizado el fanfic desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por motivos personales no he podido. Pronto me haré perdonar (eso espero), de momento aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana, de un día soleado, aunque normal, si no fuera por lo que estaba a punto de acontecer. El chico rubio llamó a la puerta de aquella gran casa. Estaba nervioso, bastante nervioso, aunque bueno, eso era habitual en él, a pesar de haber sido aceptado por los Trebles e incluso por las Bellas, sus nervios seguían haciéndole pasar malas jugadas.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una chica rubia, un poco mayor que él, lo miraba extremadamente sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó en shock, saliendo de la casa en una bata negra y el pelo recogido en un moño.

\- Hola Aubrey - saludo el chico vestido con una ropa más formal de la que solía llevar - ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó mirándose las manos.

\- Pero qué... - dijo sorprendida, no sabiendo que contestar - ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí? - volvió a preguntarle.

\- Vengo a entregarte esto - contestó dándole un sobre de proporciones considerables - Beca y Chloe me han pedido que te lo traiga, y te diga que te hagas a ti misma el favor de leerlo y verlo todo.

\- ¿Beca y Chloe? - preguntó extrañada - ¿Desde cuándo eres el chico de los recados de las Bellas, Benji?

\- Desde que lo que incluye ese sobre también es importante para mí - le sonrió el chico con sinceridad.

\- ¿Quién es? - se escuchó una voz áspera proveniente del interior de la casa - ¡¿Aubrey con quién demonios estás hablando?! - preguntó bruscamente.

\- Sólo es el cartero - elevó la voz para que el hombre que la esperaba la escuchase - Debes irte Benji - susurró acariciándole el brazo en un gesto amable - no quiero que te veas involucrado en esto - le pidió la chica.

\- No parece muy sereno - dijo preocupado - Aubrey... seguro que...

\- Estaré bien, sé como manejarlo, pero no puede verte aquí - dijo de nuevo, en un susurro - Benji aunque no te lo creas, me alegro de haberte visto.

\- Hazle caso a Beca y a todo lo que te pone en ese sobre ¿vale? - le insistió el chico preocupado - Te queremos, no estás sola.

Aubrey no pudo evitar sonreír, miró hacia el interior de la casa y volvió su mirada a su amigo.

\- Yo también os quiero, pero debes irte - insistió con urgencia.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de un par de horas...

Stacie estaba ensayando en la Universidad, en la sala en la que tantas veces había ensayado antes, con el resto de Bellas, incluida Aubrey. Se sentó al piano, mirando las gradas y recordó la gran cantidad de veces en las que Aubrey les había hecho correr por las escaleras, arriba y abajo haciendo deporte, ella no tenía problemas, su físico era envidiable y lo sabía, así que cada vez que Aubrey la miraba con orgullo, tenía más energías para continuar. Ahora no estaba la capitana, pero aquella noche tenía que darlo todo por las Bellas, debían ganar la batalla y por eso estaba allí, para calentar un poco su voz para el gran momento.

**Las manos, pon tus manos vacías sobre las mías,**

**y las cicatrices, muéstrame las cicatrices que escondes.**

**Y hey, si tus alas están rotas,**

**por favor toma las mías para poder abrir también las tuyas,**

**porque voy a resistir a tu lado.**

**Oh, las lágrimas, forman caleidoscopios en tus ojos,**

**y el dolor, sé que te duele, pero a mí también.**

**Y amor, si tus alas están rotas,**

**toma prestadas las mías hasta que las tuyas puedan abrirse.**

**Porque voy a resistir a tu lado,**

**incluso aunque nos estemos hundiendo,**

**podemos encontrar una forma de abrirnos camino.**

**Incluso aunque no podamos encontrar el cielo,**

**cruzaré el infierno contigo.**

**Amor, no estás sola,**

**porque yo voy a resistir a tu lado,**

**incluso aunque no podamos encontrar el cielo, **

**yo resistiré a tu lado.**

**Incluso aunque no podamos encontrar el cielo, **

**cruzaré el infierno contigo.**

**Amor, no estás sola,**

**porque yo voy a resistir a tu lado.**

**Sí, tú eres todo lo que yo nunca supe que necesitaba,**

**y el corazón, algunas veces no está claro por qué late.**

**Y amor, si tus alas están rotas,**

**podemos desafiar también a esas emociones,**

**porque voy a resistir a tu lado.**

**Oh, la verdad, supongo que la verdad es en lo que crees,**

**y la fe, creo que la fe es tener una razón.**

**Yo seré tus ojos hasta que los tuyos brillen,**

**yo seré tus brazos,**

**yo seré tu constante satélite,**

**cuando no puedas alzarte,**

**bueno, yo gatearé contigo sobre las manos y las rodillas,**

**porque yo, yo voy a resistir a tu lado.**

**Incluso aunque nos estemos hundiendo,**

**podemos encontrar una forma de abrirnos camino.**

**Incluso aunque no podamos encontrar el cielo,**

**cruzaré el infierno contigo.**

**Amor, no estás sola,**

**porque yo voy a resistir a tu lado,**

**incluso aunque no podamos encontrar el cielo, **

**yo resistiré a tu lado.**

**Incluso aunque no podamos encontrar el cielo, **

**cruzaré el infierno contigo.**

**Amor, no estás sola,**

**porque yo voy a resistir a tu lado.**

**Amor, no estás sola,**

**yo resistiré a tu lado. **

**-Aunque no podamos encontrar el cielo-**

**Sí, yo resistiré a tu lado.**

Cuando acabó la canción, escuchó a alguien aplaudir y alzó la mirada, hasta ese momento pensó que estaba sola, pero no sabía desde cuando, Emily estaba en la sala también.

\- ¡Ey sobrina! - exclamó, bromeando - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

\- No, lo cierto es que he escuchado sólo lo último - contestó acercándose - Estaba hablando con mi madre.

\- ¿Ya habéis hablado sobre el viaje a Europa? - le preguntó haciéndole un lado en el sillón del piano.

\- Sí, acabamos de arreglar los últimos flecos que faltaban - dijo inmensamente feliz.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan feliz? - preguntó alzando una ceja, sorprendida ante tal torbellino de felicidad.

\- Tengo un muy buen presentimiento de que podemos ganar el campeonato - afirmó tocando algunas notas en el piano y sonriendo genuina.  
\- No sé, esos alemanes son muy buenos... y confío ciegamente en Beca y Chloe como jefas del grupo, pero en una competición mundial...  
\- La energía de la ex capitana también estará - interrumpió sus palabras - Pero después de ver lo en forma que esta tu voz, estoy convencida de que vamos a patearles el trasero a todos aquellos que osen enfrentarse a nosotras.

x-x-x-x-x-x

A pesar de que aquellas palabras de Emily le habían cargado de optimismo, acabar perdiendo la batalla contra los Das Sound Machine aquella noche, sacó de nuevo el lado melancólico de Stacie, quién salió de la fiesta, huyendo del post batalla. Se sentó en el césped divisando las estrellas y no pudo evitar pensar en su rubia favorita, a quién le escribió un mensaje de whatsapp.

"Siento comunicarte de primera mano que no hemos ganado la batalla"

Después de unos minutos, tantos que Stacie pensó que Aubrey no iba a contestarle, su móvil comenzó a sonar con una llamada entrante.

\- Hola - saludó ella sin más.  
\- Chloe acaba de llamarme desesperada - fue la voz de Aubrey, no había duda - La nueva cantó una canción original.

Había mucho ruido de fondo, así que la curiosidad de Stacie pudo a las palabras de su rubia.

\- ¿Donde estás? Hay mucho jaleo - constató.  
\- Mmm... me he escapado de una cena con él - afirmó triste Aubrey - Estoy encerrada en el baño del restaurante para poder hablar tranquila - y la verdad es que estaba sentada en el water como si fuese una silla, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
\- Sí, pero no podía dejaros en la estacada, sé que ha sido un golpe duro a escasos días de la competición mundial - no se equivocaba un ápice.  
\- Me he quedado seca de ideas, por eso Emily tuvo que actuar rápido, hemos estado trabajando en una canción y se le ocurrió cantarla - respiró profundamente, no había sido culpa de la benjamina del grupo, eso estaba claro - No he tenido la cabeza donde debería haberla tenido... lo siento Aubrey, no me veo con fuerzas...  
\- ¡Para el carro Cazadora! Escúchame señorita - dijo autoritaria - Esas chicas te necesitan, eres una de las Bellas con más experiencia y talento, así que vas a tener que apechugar y dejar nuestra situación para después de la competición - respiró profundamente para añadir - ¿Me has entendido o tengo que explicártelo de otra forma?  
\- Wow, la antigua aca-zorra ha vuelto - no pudo evitar sonreír ante el intento de Aubrey por parecer fuerte, a ella también le destrozaba la situación - Hago lo que puedo...  
\- Yo también, pero hazme caso, confía en esas chicas y confía en ti, yo lo hago. Lo de esta noche era un calentamiento, pero viendo las actuaciones de ese grupo, no parecen tener mucho repertorio, las Bellas que me ayudasteis a construir son fuertes en su diversidad, en eso vamos a ganar ¿me has entendido? Repite conmigo... la competición está ganada.  
\- La competición está ganada - dijo sin mucho ímpetu.  
\- ¡Oh por favor! ¿En serio? ¿Es todo lo que tienes? - preguntó tratando de hacer que reaccionara - Quiero oírlo más fuerte, con más sentimiento, convenceme, ¡saca toda la rabia que tienes dentro!.  
\- LAS BELLAS VAMOS A GANAR LA COMPETICIÓN - gritó después de respirar profundamente para coger fuerza en sus pulmones.  
\- Esa sí es la Stacie que me cautivó - afirmó tajante - Amas tanto a las Bellas como las amo yo Stacie, es la última actuación, vas a patearles el culo a quienes te quieran quitar el título.  
\- Sería más fácil contigo en el escenario, pero tienes razón, esta noche ha sido un resbalón, hemos perdido una pelea sin importancia, la batalla es en Copenhague - trató de calmarse.  
\- Cierra los ojos cuando estés allí, y ¿quién sabe? Puede que sientas que estoy ahí... - le pidió - Ahora debo irme.  
\- Cuídate ¿vale? Si no me rindo en esta batalla, mucho menos me rindo contigo - dijo de repente, segura de sus palabras, pero casi sin pensarlo.

Aubrey colgó el teléfono sin una respuesta, y eso le hubiera molestado mucho, si no hubiera visto acercarse una cerveza que asomaba desde su espalda, miró de quién se trataba y vio a Beca mirarla comprensiva.

\- Pensé que necesitarías una - dijo la DJ refiriéndose a la cerveza - Chloe también la llamó... pero lo que ha pasado esta noche sólo va a hacer que estemos más atentas.  
\- Lo sé, ellos se han cargado de confianza, y eso puede ser bueno para nosotras - constató bebiendo un trago - ¿Cómo está Emily?  
\- Lo lamenta, pero yo creo que ha dado la clave definitiva... esa canción nos hará ganar el campeonato - explicó sentándose al lado de su amiga - Las Bellas vamos a hacer algo muy grande - afirmó.  
\- Pasado mañana ya se nos habrá pasado lo de esta noche, y iremos dispuestas a comernos el mundo - afirmó - Hablaré con Emily, trataré de hacerle ver que no ha hecho nada malo, si te parece bien... capitana.  
\- ¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Todas somos capitanas, todas somos importantes y por eso... nos recordarán siempre Stacie - Además, tengo un As en la manga, pero no puedo explicarlo hasta la actuación.  
\- Tu loca novia pelirroja y tú no iréis a hacer una escenita Bechloe con poca ropa ¿no? - bromeó - Eso se avisa...  
\- ¿Confías en mí? - preguntó Beca bebiendo de su cerveza y brindando su botella con la de su amiga.  
\- Somos hermanas... es más que evidente que lo hago - sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Canción: Rachel Platten - Stand by you


	15. Chapter 15

Espero que os guste este capítulo, aunque es breve, viene un momento importante en la historia. No os cortéis a la hora de comentar, así sé si aún hay gente leyendo esta historia. Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo 15 de "I'm gonna miss you"

* * *

Después de unos días "en la soleada Copenhague" (según palabras de Chloe), dónde todas las Bellas habían estado haciendo algo de turismo cultural y practicando su gran actuación...

\- ¡No me puedo creer que no lo encuentre! - gritaba Stacie completamente desesperada en el camerino - ¡Mierda! ¡Joder Stacie! - todas las Bellas la estaban mirando, pero ella seguía en su búsqueda desesperada - ¿Dónde lo has metido? ¡Arggg! - gritó con desespero al no tener éxito en su búsqueda.

\- ¡Chicas, a la flaca le está dando un chungo! - avisó Amy acercándose a su amiga - ¿Qué te pasa loca? ¿Qué buscas?

\- No lo encuentro - contestó casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué no encuentras? - preguntó Beca y con un gesto trató de tranquilizarla, Chloe ya se había colocado al lado de su novia, y todas estaban preocupadas por Stacie.

\- El pañuelo de Aubrey, ella me hizo prometer que lo llevaría hoy - dijo vencida - Y no sé donde lo he metido. Se suponía que lo había colocado justo al lado del mío... pero aún olía a ella... Sé qué este es el mío - dijo señalándose la muñeca derecha - Pero debía llevar el de Aubrey en la izquierda... no está - bajó la mirada.

\- Enserio chicas, yo me empiezo a preocupar, ¿esto viene en el contrato cuando te conviertes en veterana?

\- Flo no estoy para tus bromas - dijo enfadada Stacie.

\- Florecia tía, calla - le hizo un gesto Cynthia - La cazadora está sufriendo.

\- Lo importante no es que lleves el pañuelo, lo importante es que la lleves en el corazón - Chloe se sentó al lado de su amiga, mirándola a los ojos y notando que a pesar de la pena que sentía, sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

\- Pero se lo prometí Chlo - torció su gesto - Si no soy capaz de cumplir una cosa tan sencilla como esa, no...

Chloe miró a Beca, buscando ayuda, pero esta no sabía que decir para convencer a su amiga de que olvidara el pañuelo de la ex capitana.

\- No te pongas su pañuelo, pero llévale el trofeo y ella te perdonará - le animó Jessica.

\- Todas conocemos a Aubrey, estoy segura de que el trofeo le hará ilusión - Ashley apoyó las palabras de su novia.

\- Tal vez tengáis razón - sonrío por fin, aunque le costase - ¿Y dónde está Emily? Falta una hora para la actuación. ¿Y el coro?

\- El avión que traía a la señora Junk y al coro que nos prometió se había retrasado y Emily ha ido con Benji a buscarlas al aeropuerto - explicó Chloe - Pero me ha escrito hace cinco minutos, y en quince ya estará aquí.

\- Sí, Jesse me ha llamado y me ha dicho que ya tiene las linternas, los podios y las banderas para la actuación - comentó Beca - ¡Vamos a arrasar! - exclamó poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Chloe.

\- Al estilo Bellas, en el último instante - añadió Stacie - Para que los sentimientos estén a flor de piel -suspiró.

\- ¡Será la bomba! Esta noche demostraremos que las Bellas saben hacer los sueños realidad - Beca le guiñó un ojo a la soprano y atrajo hacia así a Chloe, quien no pudo evitar besar a su novia, al tenerla tan cerca.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Mis ojos! - se burló Amy exageradamente, haciendo reír a Stacie.

\- Déjalas, esto se pone interesante - bromeó Cynthia observando el beso con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Mirona! - hizo una mueca Chloe, como si se hubiera ofendido.

Todas rieron, esfumándose la desesperación, pero no la pesadumbre por no cumplir su promesa. La puerta del camerino se abrió de golpe y Emily entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y la emoción notándose por cada poro de su piel.

\- Ya estoy aquí y el coro está en la otra habitación - anunció haciendo un baile feliz, típico en ella, Chloe la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró algo en el oído, a lo que Emily asintió y abrazó aún con más fuerza a la capitana.

\- ¿Qué pinta tiene el coro ese que nos prometió tu madre? - preguntó Stacie con curiosidad.

\- ¡Tiene una pinta que te cagas! - exclamó Emily alzando los brazos en señal de victoria - ¡Te va a encantar muchísimo! - sonrió ampliamente - Bueno, a todas os van a encantar muchísimo. Quiero decir... es una pasada.

\- ¿No deberíamos de preparar la actuación con el coro? - preguntó Amy - Nunca hemos actuado con ellos.

\- La señora Junk ya ha preparado la actuación a la perfección - dijo Beca con prisas.

\- No hay nada que ensayar, todo esta ensayado - contestó Chloe con un gesto en sus manos y una mueca de seguridad - Centrémonos en arreglarnos y dominar el mundo.

Todas vitorearon a las capitanas, no había más que hablar, la actuación de las Bellas iba a ser un diez y ganarían sin dudar.

Flo se puso a arreglar al lado de Stacie, quién llamó la atención de la latina.

\- Oye siento haberte contestado mal antes... - se disculpó la soprano.

\- No te preocupes hermana, ya ni me acuerdo de que ha pasado - sonrió, volviendo a establecer el buen rollo entre todas las miembros del grupo.


	16. Chapter 16

Finales Internacionales

Las luces apagadas y un enorme grupo de personas viendo la actuación, las palmas hacían indicar que ya había comenzado, y a pesar de que Stacie estaba muy nerviosa ante la que sería su ultima actuación con las Bellas, todo comenzó a sentirlo diferente, cuando sintió el calor de sus compañeras, vio las banderas de todas partes del mundo e incluso una enorme bandera gay, que había llevado un grupo entre el público.

Tenían razón, a pesar de que ella y Aubrey no pudieran existir como pareja, aquella gente había ido a verlas, incluso entre el público se encontraban Benji, Jesse y "las madres" de Aubrey (quién a pesar de todo la apoyaban como si se tratase de una segunda hija) y Denise, su antigua compañera en las Bellas. Todo había cambiado tanto para ella en tan pocos años y todo junto con sus compañeras, aquellas banderas representaban la diversidad de sus miembros y la bandera gay... era genial saber que Chloe y Beca al final habían formado una romántica, aunque en ocasiones, cursi, pareja, o Jessica y Ashley, incluso Cynthia se iba a casar con Denise poco después de aquella competición.

Su actuación para aquella noche, era un gran repertorio, "Run The World" de Beyonce, "We Belong" de Pat Benatar y la canción original de "su sobrina" Emily, "Flashlight".

No había tenido ocasión de ver al coro que les acompañaría antes de la actuación, pero sabía que justo en el momento en que se apagasen las luces, tenía que ir junto a Ashley y Jessica a colocar un cajón en mitad del escenario, se debían repartir varios, para que el coro se situase tal cual les habían pedido las capitanas de las Bellas.

El público estaba completamente entregado a ellas, así que eso, sólo hacía que tuviera más ganas de darlo todo, iba a ser apoteosico, iban a conseguir ganar esa competición por todas ellas y por Aubrey.

El momento de colocar los cajones llegó, y se fue hacia delante del escenario donde estaban ya Beca, Emily y Chloe, la gente ya había comenzado a alucinar por ver que estaban cantando una canción original.

Cerró los ojos porque a pesar de todos los pesares, Stacie no podía evitar que aquel momento de la canción, le recordase tanto y tanto a Aubrey, se imaginó cantándoselo a ella en el gimnasio donde ensayaban, a solas, como hacían al principio de ser una Bella.

**And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along**

**I got all I need when I got you and I**

**I look around me, and see a sweet life**

**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**

**You're getting me, getting me, through the night**

**Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**

**Can't lie, it's a sweet life**

**Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**

**You're getting me, getting me, through the night**

**'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)**

**You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight**

Y llegó el momento del anticipado coro y Stacie casi se desmaya en aquel mismo momento, habían muchas voces a sus espaldas, pero habría reconocido el tono de voz de Aubrey en cualquier momento y lugar, como era aquel escenario, en aquel instante. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Chloe sonriéndole con afecto, y giró disimuladamente su rostro y la vio allí, a su antigua capitana, con su pañuelo, el que tanto había estado buscando, y una sonrisa en el rostro como pocas veces antes le había visto. A pesar de todos los impedimentos estaba allí, con el resto de Bellas, no sabía si era una cuestión de que estaba alucinando por la adrenalina de la actuación, pero si era un sueño, no quería despertar.

La madre de Emily también estaba en el escenario, de hecho estaban todas las generaciones de Bellas.

El resto de sus compañeras la observaban con miradas cómplices y llenas de cariño, su sueño cumplido, la antigua capitana, Aubrey Posen estaba con ellas, como debió ser desde un principio. Era una Aubrey rebelde, en contra de lo que dictase su padre, una Aubrey que se había atrevido a ir hasta a Europa para estar con ella y con el resto de Bellas encima de aquel escenario, y eso le hacía enamorarse aún más de ella, si es que aquello era posible.

Beca y ella tenían que situarse justo en el lugar donde estaba Aubrey, frente a ella, para cantar, y la DJ le sonrió, todo estaba completamente estudiado, a pesar de que la actual capitana parecía haber estado en la mayor parte del tiempo con la cabeza en otra parte.

El estribillo llegó y la primera en cantar fue Emily:

**'Cause you're my flashlight**

Después fue el turno de Beca quién miraba con infinito afecto a sus amigas, Aubrey y Stacie, quienes no podían evitar mirarse emocionadas.

**'Cause you're my flashlight**

Después cantó Chloe, quién miraba con inmensa felicidad la escena que se estaba produciendo a su lado, el amor estaba ganando aquella noche.

**'Cause you're my flashlight**

Y finalmente le tocó a Stacie cantar, quién trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la compostura, ante la mirada llena de amor de Aubrey.

**'Cause you're my flashlight**

Después fue el turno de volver a la parte delantera del escenario, alejándose del coro, y a pesar de que le costó mucho abandonar el lugar que ocupaba, tan cerca de Aubrey que casi podía tocarla, el público entregado, encabezado por Benji, Jesse, Denise, Linda y Athena, con pequeñas linternas encendidas que movían al ritmo de los brazos alzados de las Bellas, haciendo aún más de ensueño aquel momento.

Antes de acabar la canción hubo un mix perfectamente estudiado por Beca, cantado por Amy, de "We Belong", y eso le dio aún más fuerzas a Stacie, sí, estaba claro, si Aubrey estaba dispuesta a luchar, ella tenía fé en que todo saldría bien, porque a ganas por estar con la rubia y hacerla feliz, no le ganaba nadie, a cabezona... tampoco.

Para terminar todas las Bellas cantaron una frente a la otra, esta vez fue a Chloe quién le tocó cantar frente a Stacie y Aubrey, Chloe miraba de frente a la soprano, quién a penas podía contener las lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, y aquella felicidad era contagiosa, por lo que suponía que Aubrey estuviera allí, porque los planes estaban saliendo a la perfección y porque el público estaba completamente entregado.

El coro fue retirándose del escenario, pero antes de que Aubrey se acabase de ir, y mientras las luces del escenario se iban atenuando, Stacie la sostuvo suavemente de la mano, para cantarle.

**Oh! 'Cause you're my flashlight**

Aubrey se sonrojó, pero se comportó profesionalmente, como era habitual en la capitana, y se fue del escenario, como ya estaba estudiado, no sin antes dedicarle otra preciosa sonrisa a Stacie.

Cuando se apagó definitivamente la luz dando por terminada la actuación, todo el público había enloquecido y las Bellas fueron saliendo despacio del escenario, salvó Stacie, que se moría de ganas de estar con Aubrey y salió a más velocidad que sus compañeras, provococando sus sonrisas. Cuando bajó las escaleras que le llevaban a camerinos, Katherine, la madre de Emily le señaló cordialmente que había ido a otra habitación y sin dudarlo un instante más, entró.

\- Hola – la saludó cuando la vio sentada encima de una mesa, su voz estaba temblando a causa del esfuerzo de la actuación, pero sobretodo de verla a ella.

\- Hola – le sonrió de nuevo - ¡Habéis estado espectáculares! - le animó, Stacie se acercó hasta la mesa y Aubrey abrió las piernas para que la soprano pudiese acercarse aun más a ella.

\- No sabía que venías – sonrió sosteniendo su mano de nuevo, aquel suave tacto que tanto de menos había echado.

\- Era una sorpresa de Beca, Emily y Chloe... hicieron ir a Benji a casa para proponermelo y no... no pude negarme, soy una Bella – le acarició el brazo – Realmente quería estar aquí, con vosotras... contigo.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto me alegro de verte? - le preguntó secándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro con la otra mano – Perdona... - se disculpó algo avergonzada.

\- Ven aquí – dijo abrazándola, ya no había espacio ninguno entre ellas - Perdona tú, por el susto del pañuelo, Chloe lo tuvo que hacer desaparecer.

\- ¡Vaya con la pelirroja! - exclamó riendo - ¿Qué significa entonces qué estés aquí para nosotras? - quiso saber.

\- Stace, sabes lo que siento por ti, a estas alturas no te lo pienso negar – admitió, provocando la sonrisa de la soprano – Pero las cosas son complicadas, estoy dispuesta a luchar, pero quiero seguir protegiéndote, es lo más importante.

\- Te amo – confesó mirándola a los ojos – Aubrey, te amo – dijo poniendo sus manos con afecto en las mejillas de la rubia y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Entonces olvídate de los problemas, esta noche es para nosotras... yo también te amo – le pidió y Stacie acercó su rostro al de Aubrey quién le dio vía libre a lo que ambas llevaban mucho deseando, un beso que comenzó de un modo suave, para ir volviéndose muy pasional, incluso Aubrey no pudo contener un pequeño gemido, había deseado tanto aquellos labios, aquellas caricias de Stacie, que poco le importaba donde se encontraban en aquellos momentos, porque no era un sueño, se sentía completamente entregada a la soprano - ¡mi cazadora! - gimió de placer cuando Stacie le besó y lamió el cuello, de un modo muy provocativo.

Pero el ruido de la puerta y la voz de un torbellino de Tasmania, les separó bruscamente.

\- ¡Chicas que van a anunciar a los ganadores!... ¡oh vaya! - exclamó Amy.

\- Alguien ya se ha llevado el premio gordo de la noche – afirmó Cynthia riendo, disfrutando de la escena, Aubrey y Stacie sonrojadas y tratando de recuperar de nuevo el aliento.

\- Lo siento, no he podido detenerlas por más tiempo – se disculpó Beca entrando también en la habitación – S, están a punto de dar los premios.

\- Ve a por tu trofeo campeona – le susurró Aubrey en el oído a Stacie – Yo estaré esperándote.

\- Volveré pronto – le aseguró Stacie besando su mano en un gesto delicado – pero vente con el resto de Bellas, quiero que nos veas recoger el premio.

x-x-x

\- Y LAS GANADORAS DEL MUNDIAL ACAPELA DEL 2015 SON... LAS BELLAS DE BARDEN – anunció el presentador y de nuevo el público se volvió loco y las chicas también festejando, chocando sus manos, y abrazándose mientras recogían el premio.

Después de festejarlo en el escenario, Beca fue quién volvió a dirigirse a Aubrey, con el trofeo en la mano.

\- Capitana, te traemos el premio – le sonrió - Tal cual prometimos.

\- Así me gusta Beca, lo que habéis hecho hoy ha sido algo muy grande – afirmó Aubrey abrazándose a Stacie, quién volvió a besarla sin miedo al que dirán, delante de sus compañeras, era absurdo esconderse, la rubia trató de recuperar de nuevo el aliento después de esa muestra de cariño, y añadió – Las Bellas serán recordadas para siempre.

A pesar de que era obvio que las muestras de cariño entre Aubrey y Stacie eran especiales, todas eran amigas, así que la ex capitana abrazó a Chloe con cariño y le agradeció el estar allí, también abrazó a cada una del resto de Bellas, incluida Beca.

\- ¡Y ahora vamos a celebrarlo en la alegre ciudad de Copenhague! - las animó Chloe – No todos los días se puede decir que somos campeonas del mundo.

\- Es verdad – afirmó Beca abrazando a su chica y besando su mejilla.

\- ¿Dónde están Jessica y Ashley? - preguntó Aubrey, cuando descubrió que faltaban.

\- Creo que es demasiado acumulado y se han ido a celebrar su propia fiesta... si me entendéis – bromeó Cynthia haciendo reír a sus amigas – Si es que no es bueno acumular tanto stress dentro, hablando de eso... voy a buscar a Denise.

Todas rieron y se dispusieron a celebrar, que a pesar de las dificultades, las Bellas de Barden, habían ganado la competición, pero antes de salir del recinto, se encontraron frente a frente con los Das Sound Machine, fue Kommissar la que habló dirigiéndose a Beca.

\- Pequeño duende, casi invisible – dijo mostrando con sus dedos que realmente pensaba que Beca era muy pequeña en estatura – Quisiera invitarte a una copa esta noche y bueno, a lo que surja... al fin y al cabo mereces celebrar tu victoria.

\- Yo... esto... no creo que sea una buena idea – afirmó Beca absolutamente sorprendida ante aquel ofrecimiento.

\- ¿Por qué no? He enterrado mi hacha de guerra – preguntó curiosa.

\- Ahí va – susurró Aubrey al oído de Stacie, ya que ambas caminaban cogidas por la cintura – qué tiemble el mundo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! - exclamó Chloe, situándose entre Beca y Kommissar – Olvídate de mi novia, porque el "lo que sea" se lo voy a dar yo – afirmó seria y amenazante – Y no le vas a clavar ese hacha tuya, ni nada que se le parezca.

Stacie se tapó la cara, porque después de las palabras de Chloe, la cara de la alemana era un poema, todas las Bellas tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¡Vaya con la pelirroja! - exclamó la capitana de Das Sound Machine.

\- Sí, eso mismo pensaba yo – le susurró Stacie a Aubrey, recordando su momento previo a recoger el premio, cuando ella misma había dicho aquellas palabras, lo que provocó una sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro de Aubrey.

Kommissar se alejó junto con el resto de miembros de su grupo, cuando la pelirroja tenía que defender su territorio, podía temblar el mundo entero. Sin embargo, las Bellas eran felices, y seguían teniendo mucho que celebrar.

* * *

**PD: El fanfic no ha terminado aún, pero he pensado que ya que era el momento de poner algo feliz, debía hacer este capítulo más largo. Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre será un placer leer vuestros comentarios. **


	17. Chapter 17

Después de los mundiales...

* * *

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos hablar? - le preguntó Stacie a Aubrey, sosteniendo su mano antes de llegar al local de karaoke dónde habían decidido celebrar su victoria.

\- ¿No dijimos que olvidaríamos los problemas sólo por esta noche? - preguntó la ex capitana tratando de escabullirse de la conversación, pero dándose cuenta de que sus pasos habían aminorado y las Bellas ya habían entrado al local, quedándose ellas dos solas en la calle.

\- Es sólo que... estás aquí y la verdad es que no sé que significa - trató de hacer entender, aunque completamente confusa - Para ti y para mí...

\- Stacie - dijo sosteniendo su otra mano - La vida sigue siendo complicada a pesar de que hayamos ganado...

\- Volverás con tu padre ¿verdad? - preguntó bajando su mirada - Sólo es un espejismo, un sueño... cuando despierte mañana, tú ya te habrás ido.

Aubrey bajó la mirada impresionada, siendo incapaz de entender como Stacie era capaz de leer su pensamiento, sus ideas, sus planes. Quería regalarle esa noche, quería que por un instante Stacie Conrad y ella fuesen capaces de disfrutar de una felicidad que en breve les robarían de nuevo. Dolía ver el futuro, pero había sido una ingenua si había pensado que el gran amor de su vida no se daría cuenta de sus planes.

\- ¿Y qué se supones que quieres que haga? - preguntó Stacie perdiendo los nervios - ¿Qué entre ahí y sea la Stacie fiestera? - le cuestionó señalando el local - ¿Qué cuando se acabe la fiesta vayamos al hotel y hagamos el amor hasta el amanecer? ¿Qué pasara cuándo me quede dormida abrazada a ti, pero tú te escapes porque aún no te has dado cuenta de qué no le tengo ningún miedo a tu padre? Porque Aubrey, el mayor daño qué me está haciendo tu padre es verte tan asustada que me hagas entender que todo esto - señaló una y otra vez a ambas - Sólo es un espejismo - dijo acercando su cuerpo al de ella, haciendo que Aubrey pegase su espalda contra la pared y después se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído - Te haría el amor justo en este momento, sin importarme el mundo, hasta que me pidieras que parase, porque no aguantases más de placer... - le susurró en el oído - Pero no soy de ese modo contigo, te quiero y respeto... pero no es algo que vaya a pasar si lo que he dicho antes es tu plan - le advirtió separándose de ella.

\- No lo conoces - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Podría acabar contigo si le plantas cara.

\- No Aubrey, te equivocas, no me conoce él a mí - contestó Stacie - Amo tanto a su hija que soy capaz de enfrentarme a él si hace falta, asumiré las consecuencias, pero no huyas de mí Aubrey, por favor - le rogó.

\- ¡Chicas! - Chloe las llamó desde la puerta del local - ¡Las chicas están eligiendo ya canciones! - dijo tratando de animarlas, fingiendo que estaba en modo fiesta descontrolada alzando sus brazos y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. La verdad es que había sido testigo de toda la conversación entre ambas y de algún modo se hacía responsable de lo que pasase aquella noche. Al fin y al cabo, Chloe había madurado y Aubrey era una hermana para ella - S, Beca dice que te necesita para una canción.

Stacie miró por un instante en los ojos de Aubrey y encontró miedo, sí, lo encontró visible, pero también amor y cariño y no sólo por ella, si no por el resto de Bellas. No sería ella la que estropearía más la noche, dando vueltas a lo que les pasaría en un futuro, aquella noche les pertenecía y si era eso lo único que podría robar al tiempo, lo aprovecharía. Finalmente entraron al local y Amy fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¡Stacie por fin llegas, delgaducha, aquí te necesitan para ser lesbihonestas! - señaló a Beca, Cynthia y Ashley que ya estaban cerca del escenario. Mientras la soprano se dirigía hacia el escenario, Aubrey se sentaba al lado de Chloe que la abrazó, justo en un lugar frente al mismo escenario, en medio de aquel local.

\- ¿Qué vamos a cantar? - preguntó Stacie a Ashley, que era la que más cerca a ella estaba.

\- Tú sigue el rollo - le guiñó el ojo - Ordenes de la capitana.

\- ¡Oh Dios MIO! - exclamó tratando de no gritar mucho, llevándose la mano a la boca. ¿Había llegado el momento qué habían planeado? ¿De verdad se iba a atrever? El guiño de Beca y los nervios a flor de piel de la capitana, dejaban claro que sí, había llegado el momento, la DJ iba a hacerlo, tal cual lo planeado.

Y fue la propia capitana la que se decidió a cantar primero, cuando todas estuvieron en el escenario.

**Cuando tus piernas no funcionen como solían hacerlo antes,**

**y yo no pueda ya volverte loca **

**¿Recordará todavía tu boca el sabor de mi amor?**

**¿Sonreirán todavía tus ojos desde tus mejillas?**

Ashley siguió la canción mirando a Jessica, mientras el resto de Bellas, sentadas de público, las vitoreaban.

**Cariño, estaré amándote hasta que tengamos 70 años,**

**y querida, mi corazón podrá todavía sentir como a los 23,**

**y estoy pensando en cómo la gente se enamora de formas misteriosas,**

**quizás solo el roce de una mano,bueno, en mi caso, **

**yo me enamoro de ti cada día,y solo quería decirte que lo estoy.**

Stacie cogió el turno, mirando a Aubrey, ¡a la mierda con los problemas! Si la rubia había ido hasta Copenhague, la última de sus preocupaciones sería su familia.

**Así que cariño, ahora,tómame en tus amorosos brazos,**

**bésame bajo la luz de un millar de estrellas,**

**coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón que late,**

**estoy pensando en voz alta,quizás encontremos el amor**

**justo donde estamos.**

Dijo señalando ese escenario, los ojos de Aubrey brillaban emocionados, y Chloe (también emocionada, al fin y al cabo, Beca también le cantaba a ella) se burlaba de la rubia con una mueca.

Fue el turno de Cynthia, que le cantó a su futura mujer, Denise.

**Cuando se me haya caído todo el pelo**

**y mis recuerdos se hayan desvanecido,**

**y las multitudes no recuerden mi nombre,**

**cuando mis manos no toquen los acordes igual,**

**sé que tú todavía me querrás igual.**

Después todas se acompasaron para seguir cantando.

**Porque cielo, tu alma nunca podría envejecer,es eterna,**

**y nena, tu sonrisa estará por siempre en mi mente y mi memoria.**

**Estoy pensando en cómola gente se enamora de formas misteriosas,**

**y quizás sea todo parte de un plan,yo solo seguiré cometiendo los mismos errores,**

**esperando que tú lo entenderásasí que, cariño, ahora,tómame en tus amorosos **

**brazos,bésame bajo la luz de un millar de estrellas,coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón **

**que late,estoy pensando en voz alta,quizás encontremos el amor**

**justo donde estamos.**

**Así que cariño, ahora,tómame en tus amorosos brazos,**

**bésame bajo la luz de un millar de estrellas,**

Y Beca se bajó del escenario y se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentada Chloe, quién la miraba sorprendida, las luces del local se habían apagado, y sólo un foco iluminaba a las protagonistas del momento, la encargada de la luz del foco había sido Emily. Beca hincó una rodilla en el suelo y acabó de cantar la canción mirando a Chloe a los ojos. Sacando una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta.

**Oh querida, coloca tu cabeza sobre mi corazón que late,**

**estoy pensando en voz alta,que quizás encontremos **

**el amor justo donde estamos,quizás encontremos el amor **

**justo donde estamos,y encontremos el amor justo donde estamos.**

Los ojos de Chloe estaban tan abiertos, que parecían salirse de sus órbitas, mientras que Beca buscaba el valor para acabar lo que había empezado entre el silencio que se había formado en aquel local.

\- Chloe Beale, no puedo encontrar momento, ni lugar mejor, que en Europa, después de haber ganado un mundial con las Bellas y rodeadas de todas nuestras amigas, para pedirte por favor, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡OH DIOS MIO! - exclamaba sin parar Chloe, golpeando la mesa con una mano y llevándose la otra mano a la boca. La emoción la desbordaba, lloraba sin cesar de pura felicidad, jamás en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que Beca le pediría matrimonio aquella noche.

\- ¿Cómo me tomo eso? - preguntó Beca muy nerviosa, casi a punto de desmayarse, trato de mirar un instante a Aubrey pidiéndole ayuda, porque Chloe era un manojo de nervios y ella también.

\- Dale una respuesta a Beca, antes de que os desmayéis las dos y alguna más de nosotras por la intriga, por favor - pidió Aubrey a la pelirroja bromeando.

\- ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO, CLARO QUE QUIERO, CLARO QUE QUIERO! - gritó Chloe corriendo a los brazos de Beca, allí mismo ambas se abrazaron y Beca besó a Chloe con todo el cariño que sentía por ella, ante la mirada más que feliz y emocionada de todas y cada una de sus compañeras y el aplauso de todos los presentes en el local. Mientras Beca le iba colocando el anillo con cuidado y nervios, Chloe añadió - Es un honor convertirme en tu mujer Beca Mitchell.

\- El honor es mío, princesa - besó su frente y secó sus lágrimas con más besos.

Estuvieron tomando unas copas y brindando y celebrando el compromiso de Beca y Chloe, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad en el local y eran otros clientes los que cantaban. Aubrey y Stacie habían dejado atrás sus tensiones, y la soprano abrazaba por detrás a la ex capitana, que simplemente se dejaba abrazar inclinando un poco su cabeza hacía atrás, posandola en el hombro de Stacie, disfrutando de aquella noche tan especial para todas. Amy explicaba que su relación con Bumper también iba muy enserio, y todas disfrutaban de sus parejas y sus amigas.

Aubrey las miraba a todas y se daba cuenta de la gran familia que eran, a pesar de que aquella noche podía ser la última en que habían cantado todas juntas en un escenario, las Bellas siempre serían las Bellas. Y mientras notaba el calor de los brazos de Stacie rodeándola, no pudo evitar recordar la audición de su gran amor, la había convencido cuando se conocieron en el campus, porque desde el primer momento se había quedado impresionada con ella. En sus primeros tiempos como Bella se había portado algo mal con la soprano, porque le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie, pero a pesar de ello, Stacie se había ganado poco a poco el espacio en su vida, sin prisas, con muchas bromas, con muchas sonrisas, y con momentos en el campus que sólo ellas dos sabían, aunque ninguna de ellas les había dado otro significado, que dos amigas divirtiéndose. Sí, habían sido ciegas a lo que había crecido entre ellas, cuando lo miraba en perspectiva, se daba cuenta de que siempre deseo que fueran los brazos de Stacie los que la rodearan, provocar sus sonrisas, hacerla feliz, en fin, siempre había estado enamorada de su "sexy soprano".

\- Voy a cantar - susurró Aubrey a Stacie.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó abrazándola aún más.

\- Sí, quiero cantar, pero necesito a Chloe y a la benjamina del grupo - afirmó mirando a Emily - De ex capitanas a futura capitana.

\- ¿Aubrey Posen me va a pasar su legado? - preguntó sorprendida Emily - ¡Eso es espectacular! - exclamó feliz.

\- Sí, de tía a sobrina - le guiñó un ojo Stacie.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Aubrey fuera de onda.

\- Larga historia cariño, ya te lo explicaré luego... - dijo soltando su abrazo a duras penas.

\- Sí claro, como que nos creemos que después del karaoke vas a dedicar el tiempo a explicarle esa historia - bromeó Jessica.

\- ¿Ey rubia cuánto has tomado? - preguntó Stacie a su amiga, tratando de que no se notase su sonrojo.

\- No mucho - negó Jessica - Ashley y yo nos estamos controlando, por el momento.

\- ¡Por favor, la que le espera al hotel! - exclamó Amy, viendo los ánimos de sus amigas aquella noche.

\- Me estáis escandalizando, recordad que soy una menor - afirmó Emily.

\- No había caído en eso - contestó Amy - ¿Largiducha numero dos... cómo has entrado en el local?

\- Aquí la perla negra - afirmó Cynthia riendo.

\- Carnet fa... - iba a exclamar Aubrey, quién ya estaba de pie al lado de la benjamina, quién rápidamente le tapó la boca con una mano.

\- No nos queremos meter en líos - bromeó destapando su boca - Ahora al escenario, ex capitana.

Las tres subieron al escenario, ya les había dicho Aubrey que canción iban a cantar, y desde luego, era muy de su estilo, una canción bastante anticuada, pero que explicaba al cien por cien lo que sentía. Chloe y Emily le harían los coros, mientras ella cantaba mirando a la persona que le hacía sentir la letra de la canción como suya, a Stacie, dando rienda suelta a todos sus recuerdos con ella.

**Me pierdo en tus ojos**

**Y siento mi espíritu elevarse**

**Y alzarse como el viento**

**¿Estoy enamorada?**

**Me debilita una mirada**

**¿No es eso a lo que llaman romance?**

**... Y ahora sé**

**Por que cuando estoy perdida no puedo olvidar**

Stacie la miraba con un rostro tan lleno de amor, que incluso aquella canción le estaba pareciendo poco para dedicarle. Sí, estaba asustada por su padre y por el que debía ser su futuro marido, pero aquella noche, cantando y mirando directamente a los ojos de Stacie, su padre ni siquiera existía, porque sólo existían las Bellas y sobretodo, su chica.

**No me importa no saber lo que me espera**

**Puedes llevarme a los cielos...**

**Es como estar perdida en el cielo,**

**cuando estoy perdida en tus ojos**

**Simplemente caí, no se por qué**

**Hay algo ahí, no lo podemos negar...**

**Y la primera vez que lo supe**

**Fue la primera vez que te vi**

Aubrey se bajó del escenario y se dirigió a Stacie, sentándose encima suyo, siendo abrazada por "su cazadora", mientras le cantaba sin desviar su mirada de la mirada de su gran amor.

**Y si no puedo encontrar el camino**

**Si la salvación parece estar a mundos de distancia**

**Oh, me encontrarán**

**Cuando estoy perdida en tus ojos**

**No me importa no saber lo que me espera**

**Puedes llevarme a los cielos...**

**Es como estar perdida en el cielo**

**Cuando estoy perdida en tus ojos**

**Me debilita una mirada**

**¿No es eso a lo que llaman romance?**

**Oh, me encontrarán**

**Cuando estoy perdida en tus ojos **

Cuando acabó la canción Stacie la besó, dibujándose una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí, ninguna de las dos sabía que les deparaba el futuro, pero ambas podían estar seguras de que se querían con locura, de que ese amor que sintieron y por mucho tiempo quisieron borrar, era mutuo. Y a partir de ahí, lucharían juntas. Por eso fueron sus compañeras las que dieron por acaba la actuación, ya que Aubrey no se movió del abrazo de Stacie.

* * *

**x-x-x-x**

**Canciones: Ed Sheeran : Thinking Out Loud**

** Debbie Gibson: Lost In Your Eyes**


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Aubrey no tuvo problemas para ir a la habitación de Stacie en el hotel, ya que la soprano no había compartido habitación con nadie. Ambas estaban nerviosas, con la incertidumbre de que ocurriría y las ganas de que ocurriese algo. Aubrey necesitaba que Stacie le hiciese olvidar todo. Por eso, cuando estuvieron en el pasillo en la puerta de la habitación, Stacie sostuvo su mano y la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó antes de abrir.

\- ¿De qué debo estar segura? - preguntó Aubrey sin acabar de entender.

\- Lo que puede pasar entre tú y yo esta noche... - bajó la mirada. Tenía fama de ser la salvaje Stacie, "la cazadora", pero era tener a Aubrey Posen delante, y volvía a ser la chica insegura y antisocial que sólo había conocido Beca durante aquellos años.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente abres y vemos como transcurre la noche? - le cuestionó con una sonrisa, tratando de calmar los nervios de ambas.

\- Sí, buena idea - dijo finalmente abriendo - ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- Stacie, amor - dijo entrando en la habitación con ella y poniendo una mano a cada lado de su cintura - Acabamos de venir de un bar, son las tres y media de la mañana - sonrió - No quiero tomar nada más.

\- Perdona, estoy un poco...

\- ¿Nerviosa? - preguntó Aubrey abrazándola y sonriendo comprensiva, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, ambas disfrutaron de aquel abrazo - Stacie, deja de preocuparte porque todo salga perfecto... yo no estoy preocupada.

\- Pero es que quiero que todo salga perfecto - afirmó finalmente - Tú te mereces eso y más.

\- Tú haces que sea perfecto - puso una mano en su rostro obligando a mirarla - Estar contigo ya lo hace perfecto.

Finalmente, Stacie se dejo llevar por las palabras y la mirada de Aubrey y comenzó a besarla suavemente, mientras la ex capitana se agarraba fuertemente de su camiseta. La temperatura iba subiendo en la habitación, los besos de ambas y las caricias de Aubrey habían comenzado a desinhibirlas. Pero lo que llevó a la locura a Stacie, fue cuando la rubia se acercó aún más a ella y le susurro con la voz más provocativa que pudo.

\- Haz que ocurra... enséñame lo que tienes, soprano - Stacie se convirtió en un torbellino lleno de pasión con el conocimiento para hacer todo lo que Aubrey siempre había soñado e incluso más y mejor. Las siguientes horas estuvieron repletas de amor y pasión de un modo que ninguna de las dos habían experimentado antes. Se entregaron completamente la una a la otra, sin dejar centímetros en sus cuerpos sin descubrir por sus manos o sus labios.

Cuando el cansancio les pudo, ambas se abrazaron en la cama, sólo tapadas por las sábanas. Stacie estaba abrazando a Aubrey quién estaba encima de ella, ambas mirándose y sonriéndose, siendo cómplices de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Cómo he estado capitana? - le preguntó acariciando su cabello.

\- Digamos que no sólo has arrasado en el escenario esta noche - sonrió ampliamente, mirando de reojo, por un segundo, el desorden de habitación que había quedado después de lo acontecido y volvió a mirar a Stacie - Te diría un numero en una escala del uno al diez, pero diez siempre sería demasiado corto - dijo besando su hombro - Te amo Stacie... ¿y yo... he estado a la altura? - quiso descubrir.

\- Aun me tiembla todo el cuerpo ¿responde eso a tu pregunta? - se rió porque incluso la voz le temblaba, y se llevó un pellizco juguetón de Aubrey - Yo también te amo, Aub - dijo besándola - Gracias por ser tan valiente - besó su frente.

\- Gracias por nunca rendirte - la abrazó aún con más fuerza, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción.

\- Descansa un poco, aun nos quedan un par de horas para poder dormir.

\- Sí, creo que necesitaré energía de sobra para escuchar a Chloe mañana - bromeó.

\- ¿Te puedes creer que esas dos se vayan a casar? - sonrió feliz - Les ha costado, pero al final...

\- Les ha costado un horror - sonrió soñolienta - Pero me gustan los finales felices y más con la gente que quiero.

Stacie dejó que Aubrey se durmiera, manteniendo su abrazo. En 24 horas su vida había cambiado tanto que ella no podía dormir. Era la ganadora mundial del campeonato acapella, probablemente había sido su ultima actuación con las Bellas, sus dos mejores amigas se iban a casar y la mujer de sus sueños dormía serena entre sus brazos. La sonrisa en su rostro no podía borrarse, pero el sueño no iba a ser su compañero aquella noche.

Finalmente, tras no poder quedarse dormida y viendo que se acercaba la hora en que ambas habían quedado con el resto de chicas para desayunar en el restaurante del hotel, Stacie se levantó poco a poco de la cama, con cuidado de no despertar a Aubrey, y tapándose con una pequeña manta que había encima de la cama, se dirigió hacia su guitarra, qué había sido su fiel compañera durante aquellos meses, y se sentó en una silla pensando que cantar. Conocía de sobra que a Aubrey le gustaba Bruno Mars, así que enseguida decidió que canción iba a cantar. Aunque hizo su propio cover de la canción, mucho más suave y sensual.

**Nunca tuve mucha fe en el amor o los milagros,**

**nunca quise poner en juego mi corazón,**

**pero nadar en tu mundo,**

**es algo espiritual.**

**Vuelvo a nacer de nuevo,**

**cada vez que pasas la noche (conmigo),**

**porque hacer el amor contigo me lleva al cielo,**

**sí, hacer el amor contigo me lleva al cielo.**

Aubrey se desperezó en la cama, ¿realmente Stacie estaba cantando? La voz de la soprano le hacía sentir y recordar todo lo que había pasado aquella noche en aquella habitación y su sonrisa no podía ser más amplia, mientras su cuerpo tembló de nuevo. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente para observarla y no interrumpirla.

**y me enseña, sí, sí, sí,**

**porque me haces sentir,**

**que me han dejado fuera del cielo**

**demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo.**

**Sí, me haces sentir como**

**que me han dejado fuera del cielo**

**demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo.**

Ambas se miraron finalmente, en la media luz de la habitación aquella mañana, Aubrey se levantó de la cama, sólo tapada por las sábanas que había arrastrado con sus manos al levantarse, pero Stacie la miraba con sus ojos llenos de amor, mirada que ambas compartían.

**Me haces ponerme de rodillas,**

**me haces testificar,**

**puedes hacer que un pecador cambie sus costumbres,**

**abre tus puertas, porque**

**no puedo esperar a ver la luz,**

**y justo ahí es donde quiero estar.**

**Porque hacer el amor contigo me lleva al cielo,**

**sí, hacer el amor contigo me lleva al cielo.**

**y me enseña, sí, sí, sí,**

**porque me haces sentir,**

**que me han dejado fuera del cielo**

**demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo.**

Stacie finalmente dejó su guitarra al lado y Aubrey se sentó encima de ella, primero besó su mejilla y acarició su cabello, pero luego continúo ella con la canción.

**Sí, me haces sentir**

**que me han dejado fuera del cielo**

**demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo.**

**¿puedo simplemente quedarme aquí?**

**¿pasar el resto de mis días aquí?**

Stacie volvió a cantar aquellas ultimas frases, acariciando la espalda de Aubrey, quién permanecía sentada encima de ella, abrazándola.

**¿puedo simplemente quedarme aquí?**

**¿pasar el resto de mis días aquí?**

**Porque me haces sentir,**

**que me han dejado fuera del cielo**

**demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo.**

\- Buenos días cariño - volvieron los besos en los labios entre ambas y poco a poco les iba ganando de nuevo la pasión, pero Stacie fue lo suficientemente sensata para frenarse a tiempo - Deberíamos arreglarnos y bajar a desayunar.

\- ¿No pueden traernos el desayuno a la habitación? - preguntó suspirando Aubrey.

\- No creo que al resto de las Bellas les hiciera mucha gracia - sonrió - Además, Chloe va a explicarte muchas cosas hoy - le guiñó un ojo.

\- Creo que yo también tengo un par de cositas que explicarle - se mordió el labio traviesa.

\- Espero que buenas - le siguió la broma.

\- Muy buenas - susurró en su oído y beso el cuello de Stacie, casi provocando que cayera en su trampa y olvidaran ambas el desayuno. Pero alguien interrumpió el momento llamando a la puerta - ¿En serio? Son las nueve de la mañana ¿ya nos buscan? - preguntó Aubrey algo molesta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Se decidió a abrir sólo tapada por las sábanas, para que aquella de las Bellas a la que abriese la puerta se diera cuenta de que aún no estaban preparadas para bajar. Pero cuando abrió, se sorprendió, casi quedándose en shock.

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó tapándose un poco más, o al menos intentándolo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - cuestionó completamente sonrojada.

\- ¡Señora Johnson! - exclamó Stacie detrás de Aubrey. Pero Linda Johnson no era la única que pedía entrar en la habitación - ¿Señora Abernathy?

\- ¡Oh Dios Mío! - exclamó Aubrey encerrándose un momento en el baño para vestirse, aunque Stacie iba más destapada aún que ella - ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

\- Hija no te preocupes, no es que tengas nada que ninguna de las aquí presentes no hayamos visto - aseguró Linda, levantando un poco la voz.

\- Bueno, algunas más que otras, al parecer - afirmó Gail.

Stacie no sabía donde acudir, no era suficiente que su suegra les hubiera pillado desnudas en la misma habitación, y que no tuviese que necesitar mucha imaginación para saber lo que había ocurrido, sino que también estaba allí Gail Abernathy.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Stacie tratando de buscar algo de ropa, desesperadamente, para vestirse.

\- La señorita Abernathy quería hablar contigo Sta... - pero interrumpió sus palabras al ver que Aubrey salía ya del baño con el albornoz puesto - con vosotras en realidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó sosteniendo del brazo a Stacie, fuese lo que fuese, quería demostrarle a la soprano que estaban juntas.

\- Son buenas noticias en realidad - comenzó Gail.

\- Tomad asiento - le ofreció Stacie interrumpiendo sus palabras.

\- No, ni hablar - dijo Gail escandalizada - No me sentaré en esa cama - señaló - Ni en esa mesa - volvió a señalar - Ni en esa silla - ¿¡Dios mío no habéis dejado un sitio sin profanar!? - exclamó - No se si asustarme o felicitaros - les sonrío.

\- ¡Gail! - le llamó la atención Linda - No te vayas por las nubes...

\- Ok, de acuerdo - se volvió a centrar - He estado hablando con mis abogados, que me han llevado unos cuantos divorcios... - iba a volver a irse por las ramas, pero la mirada severa de Linda y las miradas sorprendidas de Stacie y Aubrey le hicieron ir directamente a lo quería explicar - El asunto, es que están dispuestos a llevar un caso contra tu padre, Aubrey, pero necesitan tu completa colaboración.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Aubrey abrazada a Stacie y mirándola esperanzada.

\- Soy una mujer de palabra, y le prometí a esta señorita, a Chloe Beale y a Beca Mitchell - dijo señalando a Stacie - Que si las Bellas ganaban el campeonato, te ayudaría. Y luego, me encontré ayer con viejas amigas, y me he tomado este caso como algo personal.

Aubrey y Stacie se miraron la una a la otra, no sabían exactamente en que debería de colaborar Aubrey, pero ella estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese. Aquella noche había sido mágica, muy pasional, pero también llena de amor y no querían que eso pudiera acabar, así que ahora que tenían a Gail y sus abogados de su parte, lucharían para acabar del todo con aquella pesadilla.

\- ¿Le hiciste prometer eso? - preguntó Aubrey acariciando su brazo.

\- Si yo no podía salvarte, al menos esos abogados sí lo harán - sonrió Stacie con todas sus esperanzas puestas en Gail.

Aubrey no pudo, ni quiso evitarlo, y besó dulcemente a Stacie.

\- Mi héroe.

Pero Stacie se giró para mirar a Linda, quién las miraba con cara de pocker.

\- Lo siento señora Johnson.

\- No te preocupes Stacie, con lo que he sido testigo esta mañana, lo del beso es lo de menos - afirmó Linda.

\- Yo... - la soprano bajó la mirada algo avergonzada por lo sucedido.

\- No te preocupes, tú y yo tendremos una larga charla al respecto - afirmó Linda - Pero ahora, Aubrey, deberías escuchar lo que Gail tiene que explicarte.

\- Sí, de acuerdo, colaboraré en todo lo que haga falta - afirmó valiente la ex capitana.

**x-x-x-x-x**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo que se ha vuelto algo más pasional...**

**Canción: Out Locked of Heaven - Bruno Mars **

**Y sí, desde que ví a Anna Camp y Alexis Knapp cantando juntas esta canción, quería usarla en algún fanfic Staubrey :P**


End file.
